Truth be told, I never was yours
by Vansinne
Summary: "Nunca lo había pensado como una posibilidad, la sola idea hacia que sintiera frío hasta entre lo más profundo de sus huesos. No era que no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que él decía o, al contrario, que no lo entendiera, pero esa forma de hablar, tan pausada y al mismo tiempo tan acelerada; tan firme y tan vacía era lo que no podía confrontar."
1. There's a place I'll never meet again

_There's a place that I'll never __**meet **__again…_

− No. De ninguna manera lo permitiré.

El otro chico, que estaba sentado en la plataforma del escenario, esbozo una sonrisa de burla mientras una de sus manos sostenía el balón de basquetbol.

− ¿Es así? –preguntó con calma, mirando como el balón empezaba a girar sobre uno de sus dedos. – Kuroko, ¿acaso estoy pidiendo tu autorización? Me parece que lo que dije es un hecho, no una consulta.

− Pues no estoy de acuerdo contigo. No lo acepto.

− ¿Y cómo planeas evitarlo?

Kuroko se quedó callado, mirando sus pies.

−Encontraré la forma, no me rendiré tan fácil.

El balón dejo de rodar un segundo para después volar y aterrizar en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

−No hay nada que puedas hacer. Solo acéptalo como un hecho.

Kuroko, quien tenía las manos dentro de su sudadera, las hundió aún más intentando buscar en el fondo de ella algún punto de soporte para el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Repentinamente no sabía cómo actuar o qué decir o que callar. Incluso aunque era una persona que no expresaba sus emociones, se había quedado en blanco y lo único que podía pensar era en lo desesperado que estaba por traerlo de regreso a él.

−Eres tan cruel…−murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que el otro chico lo escuchara.

El balón dejo de girar, se escuchó un ruido sordo al caer y luego unos pies aterrizando al piso.

−Lo cruel, Kuroko, sería permanecer contigo un segundo más. Esto se está volviendo aburrido.

Kuroko levantó la vista, conteniendo el aliento. ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Qué fue lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Acaso esa era la forma en la que estaba terminando con él?

Dio una débil cabezada, sin carburar del todo la oración, sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a arderle, los cerró con fuerza. Dio un paso hacia atrás y apretó aún más sus manos dentro de su sudadera.

Los pasos del otro chico se hacían más fuertes conforme se acercaba pero Kuroko ya no quería escuchar nada más, quería largarse de allí, en ese mismo instante, rápido…

−Ya no hay luz a la que tengas que alumbrar. Esa luz brilla demasiado, aún sin ti.

Kuroko se quedó callado, sintiendo su respiración moverse profusamente. ¿Eso en verdad estaba pasando? Aún era imposible creerlo, hace apenas un día estaba sobre sus piernas gimiendo y suplicando por un poco más de fricción.

Las manos del otro chico se detuvieron sobre sus mejillas, limpiándole algo húmedo que se deslizaba sobre ellas. Kuroko escuchó un silbido. Confundido, puso atención, hubo un segundo silbido.

Sintió su garganta tremendamente pesada al igual que sus ojos, estaba a punto de romper en llanto de la forma más absurda y humillante que podía y, aun así, las gotas de agua que deslizaban por sus mejillas no eran las suyas…

Abrió lentamente los ojos y, sorprendido, colaboró que esas lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro eran las del otro chico, no de él. Estaba llorando a carne viva, en silencio, y tenía una expresión que para nada cuadraba con lo que pedía.

− ¿Por qué? –preguntó, viéndolo fijamente. – ¿Por qué lloras si ya no quieres estar conmigo? ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

El chico abrió la boca pero en su lugar solo salió un llanto desconsolado. Kuroko no sabía qué hacer, era todo muy incoherente como para pensar rápido.

Suspiró, sacando sus manos de su sudadera y las enredo alrededor de su cintura mientras recargaba su rostro contra el fornido y suave pecho de su amigo. No creía que eso fuera conveniente pero no sabía que más hacer. El chico recargó su barbilla contra la frente de Kuroko y sus manos, aun incapaces de hacer cualquier cosa, permanecían sobre sus mejillas.

Kuroko pensó que aquello era muy desgastante y doloroso, pero no encontró la forma de expresarse y decidió guardar silencio. Ni siquiera él sabía que estaba pasando pero necesitaba ese abrazo, casi tanto como necesitaba sus labios. Sin embargo, no exigió sus labios ni sus caricias, solamente se quedó allí, escuchando el molesto silencio del llanto proferido pero no expresado.

* * *

−Es una tontería, Midorichi.

−Tu opinión es irrelevante, solo te estoy advirtiendo. No quiero tratar con tu tonto y lloroso trasero después.

−Sí, sí, sí. Lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora, dame mi celular.

− ¿Qué dices?

−Te lo di a guardar−recordó el rubio, viéndolo fijamente. –Cuando fui a las duchas, te dije que lo tomaras por mí.

− No soy tu niñera. Hazte cargo de tus cosas.

− ¡¿Eeeeeeh?! ¡¿Lo dejaste?!

Midorima lo miró con desdén.

−No seas tan escandaloso por una trivialidad. Seguramente con el salario del modelaje podrás reponerlo.

−Ese no es el punto. Tenía fotos de cuando fuimos al campeonato de las estatales y…

−No es mi problema−interrumpió, acomodándose sus lentes. –Ahora, ve rápido o te dejaré atrás.

− ¡¿Eeeeh!? ¿Por qué eres tan malo, Midorichi?

Midorima suspiró fastidiando, dirigió su mano vendada hacia su cuello y tomo la cuerda de sus auriculares para después colocárselos pulcramente y seguir caminado.

Kise soltó una queja más sin no antes dejar un "regreso rápido" y partir corriendo.

* * *

Kise llegó en cuestión de minutos al salón de usos múltiples, sabía que Midorima lo dejaría si se tardaba mucho y lo último que quería hacer era irse caminado solo hasta la estación del metro. Y es que la única razón por la que se iba con Midorima era porque este, a pesar de ser popular y atractivo, tenía un aura bastante amenazante que repelía a todas las chicas. Al principio creyó que era una coincidencia que las chicas dejaran de seguirlo pero después se dio cuenta que las chicas habían dejado de buscarle porque siempre estaba con Midorima. Sin embargo, en cuanto Midorima se alejaba de él, las chicas llegaban en grupos pidiéndole su número, fotografías e incluso se ofrecían a acompañarlo a su casa y, para ese entonces, Kise ya estaba harto de las mujeres…

Tomó un respiro en la puerta del salón y la empujo con algo de rudeza. Entró precipitado y en cuanto pudo mirar hacia adentro con plenitud, se quedó frio.

Su cabeza se quedó completamente en blanco y sus músculos estaban rígidos. Era como si de pronto perdiera la noción de todo a su alrededor.

Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que empezó a comprenderlo.

Quien estaba allí, tirado en el suelo de madera, con la playera subida hasta la altura del pecho y gimiendo boca arriba, era Kurokochi y encima, embistiéndolo con tal velocidad misericordiosa mientras le tocaba los pezones con cierta rudeza, era Aominichi.

Las manos de Kuroko se deslizaron de su cuello hasta sus mejillas e intento sentarse. Aomine se detuvo, tomo la cintura de Kuroko con suavidad y lo atrajo contra él hasta que esté estaba totalmente sentado sobre sus piernas.

A continuación, Aomine lo besó, tan delicadamente que Kuroko sintió que su corazón se iba a romper en ese mismo instante. Kise, congelado desde su lugar, abrió los ojos en sorpresa. ¿Aomine actuando dulce? ¿Qué seguía, empezaría a decirle cosas dulces al oído?

Kise sintió un estremecimiento, dio un paso hacia atrás para darles su privacidad y, justo en ese instante, escuchó un gemido de dolor.

Kuroko tenía la cabeza hundida en la clavícula de Aomine y sus manos parecían estar rasguñando su espalda. Su movimiento, algo compulsivo, no parecía ser porque fuera a correrse o algo así.

"_Está llorando_" pensó Kise, luego sacudió la cabeza. Eso era imposible…

Kuroko alejo su rostro del pecho de Aomine y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con las lágrimas deslizando por sus mejillas. Aomine se detuvo, mirándolo con tristeza.

− Detenlo ahora. Deja esa tontería de querer irte, de _dejarme_−ordeno Kuroko, sorprendido de que su voz sonara más suplicante que molesta. – Detenlo en este mismo instante… aún estas a tiempo… si tú no lo haces… si no lo detienes… ya no abra marcha atrás… nunca te perdonaré… te olvidaré…

Aomine lo miró sorprendido y luego, con una sonrisa triste, empezó a moverse con suavidad.

− Entonces vamos a terminar esto bien− murmuró, dándole un beso a Kuroko para después agarrarlo de la cintura y sentarlo en el piso. Kuroko se le quedo mirando y, un instante después, se puso boca abajo en el piso, con las caderas en alto. Aomine se acomodó atrás de él.

Kuroko soltó un silbido.

Kise, quien aún estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer cualquier cosa, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, escuchando el eco de los gemidos de Kuroko.

Se llevó una mano hasta la mejilla y se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas que se habían deslizado por ellas. Así que ¿Así se sentía cuando terminabas con alguien que amabas?

Sin poder permanecer un segundo más, intento salir pero fue en ese mismo instante en que Aomine levantó el rostro y lo vio. Sus miradas se encontraron, Aomine detuvo las embestidas por completo y justo cuando Kise creyó que iba a decirle algo, Kuroko movió sus caderas contra su pelvis. Aomine soltó un silbido, a continuación lo tomo del abdomen, atrayéndolo contra su espalda, y tomo su cabello entre su mano. Kise tuvo miedo de que Kuroko lo viera, sin embargo, los ojos de Kuroko estaban cerrados. Simplemente giró un poco su cabeza buscando la boca de Aomine. Aomine no lo hizo suplicar, enseguida le correspondió y empezó a moverse otra.

Kise sacudió la cabeza, ya había visto demasiado y más que excitado o asqueado, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Sin saber exactamente por qué, trastabillo un poco para después salir corriendo del salón. No podía permanecer ni un instante más allí.

* * *

Aomine salió del salón media hora después, miró a Kise, quien estaba sentado en la salida, y sin cruzar palabra, siguió su camino hacia la salida de la escuela.  
No parecía que le afectara en lo más mínimo que Kise los hubiera visto, quizá no era la primera vez que alguien los veía.

Kise suspiró, se levantó del suelo y entró, no sin cierto temor, al salón. La puerta chirrió y se azoto con fuerza.

Kuroko levantó la mirada, con esperanza, pero fue hasta que miró el cabello rubio que su sonrisa se desvaneció. Parecía afectado y no se molestó en ocultarlo. Kise se sintió enfermo, preguntándose por quinta vez en un record de 30 segundos, qué es lo que hacia allí.

Kuroko aún no terminaba de arreglarse, tenía los pantalones bajados y el bóxer parecía haber sido subido de una forma muy descuidada. Su abdomen estaba aún descubierto y un poco de sudor rondaba por ellos.

Kise encontró la imagen muy sugestiva pero no muy merecedora. Evitó entablar contacto hasta llegar a donde estaba.

Kuroko lo miró con esos ojos grandes y azules que tenía y también, con lágrimas retenidos en ellos.

−Yo…

−Aomine dijo que ya no me necesita−interrumpió Kuroko, mirando hacia ningún lugar. –Dijo que, a partir de ahora, al único que necesita es a sí mismo. –Kuroko suspiró pesadamente, mirando fijamente los ojos de Kise. –Dijo que es lo mejor para mí… él va a dejar el equipo… él me dejó… él….

Y entonces, ya no pudo continuar.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir con rapidez y su boca se vio incapaz de sacar algún otro sonido que no fuera el lastimero sonido del llanto.

Kise, sorprendido y asustado, se arrodillo frente a él y lo abrazo. El rostro de Kuroko se hundió contra su pecho y sus manos se aferraron a su espalda.

Kise pensó, durante un segundo, que en ese sonido indecente de gemidos entre Kurokochi y Aominechi se había roto algo. Algo bien profundo e irremplazable. Quizá algo que solo se encontraba una vez en la vida.

Y se sintió deprimido, deprimido de la idea de que Aomine había llegado a un punto de autosuficiencia en el que ya no podía marcha atrás, en donde estaba escogiendo el camino de la soledad y en donde aquél Aomine que lo había enseñado a jugar y hacia bromas pesadas sobre él, se había desvanecido.

Sin embargo, también se sintió deprimido por Kuroko, era él quien estaba siendo abandonado, hecho a un lado como saco de basura, era quien se quedaba con esos sentimientos estúpidos de dolor y olvido.

Kise tuvo miedo de que con esto Kurokochi, que de por si era como un libro difícil de leer, se convirtiera en una hoja en blanco.

Tuvo miedo, un miedo muy fuerte, y mientras sentía las uñas de Kuroko siendo enterradas contra su espalda y su boca gimiendo desesperada, deseo que Kuroko encontrará alguien mejor. Y se juró a si mismo que jamás, jamás, le pasaría eso a él.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	2. Between

_Between_

− ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Murasakibarakun con voz suave.

Kise levantó la vista, mirándolo desconcertado.

− ¿Eh? ¿Bien qué?

− Se supone que me tienes que cubrir−comentó, mirándolo fijamente.

Kise sacudió su cabeza, mirando hacia la cancha. Otra vez estaban en un entrenamiento, Aomine no se había presentado y aunque Kuroko estaba allí, sus pases eran más bien lentos y descuidados. Kise había contado como 9 a su lista de pases perdidos.

Akashi hizo sonar el silbato, todos se juntaron el centro.

−No nos hagan perder nuestro tiempo. Kuroko, si no puedes seguir el ritmo, salte.

−Estoy bien−respondió de inmediato, un poco menos efusivo que lo usual.

−Akashichi, yo creo que deberíamos de suspender el entrenamiento, no me siento bien.

Kuroko le dirigió una mirada de reproche. Él sabía perfectamente que eso significaba "_metete en tus asuntos_" pero era cierto. Con todo lo que había pasado ayer, justo después de haber tranquilizado a Kuroko y llevarlo a su casa, no había dejado de darle vueltas en la cabeza del porqué había pasado eso, sin contar el hecho de que apenas y había dormido. Realmente, no se sentía muy bien.

−Bueno, de todos modos no podemos entrenar sin Aomine. Kuroko ¿sabes si algo le paso?

Kuroko dio un pequeño sobresalto para después negar con la cabeza.

−Yo me pasaré hoy por su casa y veré si le paso algo−se adelantó Kise, mirando a Akashi. Él suspiro y asintió.

−Muk-kun, vámonos.

Murasakibara asintió, caminando hacia él.

− ¿Podríamos comprar dulces de camino?

−Sí, todos los que quieras−respondió condescendiente Akashi.

Midorima caminó hasta donde había dejado sus cosas y mientras Kise veía las espaldas de sus compañeros retirarse, Kuroko se puso frente a él.

− ¿Qué pasa, Kurokochi?

−No somos tan cercanos. No estés sobre mí todo el día. Y tampoco sobre Ao… sobre él. No es tu problema.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia sus cosas. Kise suspiró con desdén. Quisiera o no, ya estaba bastante incluido en ello como para simplemente ignorarlo.

* * *

− ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con voz dura Aomine mientras lo veía desde el marco de su puerta. Kise se rasco la cabeza, nervioso, sin mirarlo.

−Akashi me envió.

− ¿Y por qué demonios te mandaría a ti?

Kise se hinco de hombros.

−Eres un imbécil, te mandó, claro, en todo caso hubiera mandado a…−Aomine se quedó callado un segundo, luego, sin mirarlo, susurró: −Kuroko… ¿cómo… ?

"_Bien, se recuperará_" era lo que Kise quería responder pero jamás había visto a Kuroko de esa forma, así que honestamente no estaba seguro de ello.

Guardo silencio y Aomine también, quizá era más fácil para él que Kise los viera haciendo el amor que hablar sobre el estado en que había dejado a Kuroko.

−Yo…

−Ya me viste, ya puedes irte.

−No−respondió de inmediato Kise, empujando a Aomine de la puerta y entrando por su cuenta. –Quiero escuchar que demonios fue lo de ayer.

−No es tu asunto y no entres a casas ajenas sin ser invitado.

−No me iré hasta saberlo.

−Kise…

−Estoy hablando en serio. No te dejaré en paz hasta que me lo expliques.

Aomine tronó la boca, cerró la puerta de un manotazo y, después de caminar hasta la sala, se dejó caer en un sillón.

−Haz lo que quieras, entonces−comentó Aomine, prendiendo el televisor.

− ¿De veras, Aominichi? ¿No vas a…?

−Ya te dije que hagas lo que quieras. Es tu tiempo el que vas a desperdiciar, no el mío.

Kise lo miró extrañado, usualmente Aomine lo despacharía de su casa más rápido de lo que parpadeaba.

− ¿Estás seguro que me vas a dejar quedarme…?

−Te voy a golpear si sigues hablando.

Kise se quedó callado, entrando a la cocina. Revisó el refrigerador y la alacena y enseguida se puso a preparar algo de comida. Realmente tenía un hueco en el estómago, pensó que _probablemente_ tenía hambre.

− ¡Itadakimasu! –exclamó Kise con las manos a la altura del pecho; tomó sus palillos y los metió en su bol de arroz. Aomine lo miró, riéndose.

− ¿Qué es esto?

−Curry con arroz.

Aomine rio más fuerte mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

−No sabía que en tu lista de habilidades estaba cocinar.

− ¿Eh? Pero si es algo muy fácil, Aominichi, cualquier niño podría hacerlo.

− ¿Puedo saber cuándo aprendiste a preparar _esto_?

−Mientras lo cocinaba, por supuesto.

Aomine miró los ojos que lo miraban divertido antes de meter sus palillos dentro de su bol. Casi había olvidado que la habilidad principal de Kise era copiar todo lo que veía y superarlo por creces. Excepto con la generación de los milagros, principalmente con Kuroko o él.

Kise una vez le había dicho que más que no pudiera copiarlos por no tener la habilidad era porque los respetaba, sin embargo, Aomine creía que era porque aún no era lo suficientemente bueno.

−Vamos, come.

−Sí, sí. Itadakimasu.

Aomine miró con desconfianza su comida, metió los palillos y, con la mirada de Kise encima, se llevó los palillos a la boca.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, realmente sabía muy bien.

− ¿Viste? ¡Es comida de primera mano, Aominichi!

−Pensé que solo eras bueno en tres cosas.

− ¿Ah, sí, en cuáles?

−Escuela, modelar y follar.

"_**Follar**_" había dicho, Kise solo podía imaginarse a Aomine embistiendo a Kuroko mientras ambos gemían. Dio una débil cabezada, ¿así le llamaría Aomine a lo que hacía con Kuroko o le llamaría "_hacer el amor_"?

−Se supone que es un cumplido−murmuró Aomine, viéndolo a los ojos. Kise no pudo regresarle la mirada.

−No es un cumplido porque, obviamente, soy bueno en todo lo que hago.

−Déjame recordarte que aún hay cuatro personas mejores que tú.

−Sí, pero no para siempre.

Aomine rio.

−Aunque les ganes a ellos, nunca podrás derrotarme, Kise, yo soy el único quién puede hacerlo.

Kise lo miró por un segundo, luego se echó a reír.

− ¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías, Aominichi? ¡Yo mismo te patearé el trasero si es necesario para bajarte de tu pedestal! ¡Narcisista!

−Kise, si algún día ganas, te daré lo que quieras.

− ¿Lo que… quiera…?−preguntó Kise, sonrojándose de inmediato.

Aomine lo miró con el ceño alzado, luego, río aún más fuerte.

−Claro, incluso si lo que quieres es una probada de lo que viste ayer.

−¿Qué? ¿Terminar perdiendo 30 a 0?

−No, tonto, hablo de follarte contra la pared, en la cocina o donde sea que te guste.

Kise abrió los ojos, entre sorprendido y sonrojado, imaginándose a él de espaldas contra el suelo mientas Aomine lo embestía con fuerza.

"_Follar_" repitió, mientras sentía como un estremecimiento se instalaba dentro de su espina dorsal.

* * *

Al quinto día Aomine se presentó al entrenamiento y, a pesar de que siempre habían tenido un balance muy bueno con Kuroko, esta vez parecía simplemente como si los pases se murieran mucho antes de que llegaran a él. Kise se dio cuenta de que Kuroko no estaba viendo a Aomine, por lo tanto, los pases tomaban otra dirección y cuando llegaba a verlo para aventar los pases, era Aomine quien no los atrapaba.

Kise creía que era usual que pasara algo así después de una ruptura pero no creyó que sería tan evidente. Es decir, en el descanso Midorima, que era más despistado que una papa, se había acercado a Kise para murmurarle "_Parece como si se hubiera acabado todo entre ellos_".

Kise quiso preguntarle si sabía que ellos dos habían estado saliendo, pero incluso si lo sabía, eso no le era nada útil y de todos modos le diría algo como _"¿Y qué si lo estaban haciendo? No es mi asunto". _Y en realidad, Midorima tendría razón, porque eso no hacía que nada cambiara entre ellos. De lo que él sabía, ninguno tenía algún problema con que alguien fuera homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual o cualquier otra práctica extraña que Dios mandara, así que realmente Kise no debería de estar obsesionándose tanto con ello y debería dejar el tema en paz.

Solo era una ruptura más, un par de corazones que ahora estaban dolidos y hacían que la cabeza tuviera serios problemas para pensar en algo más pero que con el tiempo empezarían a ver las cosas con claridad y esas noches en las que lloraban hasta quedarse dormidos habían pasado. Y que esa persona de la que había estado tan perdidamente enamorada ahora no era más que un nuevo extraño…

Kise sintió un escalofrió y fue justo en ese instante cuando el balón le dio en el rostro. Cayó de espaldas con un gran estruendo y no fue hasta unos segundos después que vio a todos sus compañeros alrededor de él.

− ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kuroko, parado frente a él.

Kise asintió y fue cuando intento levantarse que sintió una gota de sangre caer en su playera. Miró alarmado la sangre, realmente empezaba a arderle la nariz.

−Ustedes, par de inútiles−regañó Akashi, parado detrás de Mak-kun. Apenas y se veía, pero su voz era fuerte y clara. –Aomine, lleva a Kise a la enfermería y tú, Kuroko, acompáñalo.

−No es necesario, Akashichi, yo puedo ir solo.

−Estás mareado por que viste la sangre, necesitas alguien que te lleve y Kuroko es muy débil para hacerlo.

−¿Por qué debo de hacerlo yo? –discutió Aomine, con los brazos cruzados.

−Porque el pase iba para ti, fue tu culpa no agarrarlo.

Kuroko estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué debía de ir él, pero ya que había sido su pase el que había golpeado a Kise, decidió quedarse callado.

Aomine puso a Kise sobre su espalda mientras que las manos de Kise abrazaban su cuello y sus piernas su torso.

−No es necesario que vayamos los dos−comentó Aomine cuando iban saliendo de las canchas. Obviamente estaba hablándole a Kuroko.

−Quería hablar contigo…−murmuró, indeciso. −¿Sigues pensando en dejar…?

−Si−interrumpió Aomine, sujetando las piernas de Kise con fuerza. –Hablaremos de esto después. No quiero que este inútil escuché, ya es suficiente con tenerlo todo él día en mi casa exigiendo saber que pasó.

Kuroko volteó a mirar a Kise y, por un instante, se quedó parado en el camino, luego, retomo, sin decir nada más.

El camino fue muy tenso y Kise hubiera deseado ser abandonado, desangrándose y mareado en la cancha, que con ellos. Realmente, un par de exs, no deberían de estar juntos tras la ruptura…

−Aquí estas−comentó Aomine tirando a Kise contra la camilla de la enfermería. –Es suficiente por hoy, me retiro. Kuroko…

Kuroko asintió.

−Que te mejores pronto. Perdón por el golpe.

Kise levantó la mano en señal de que no importaba, después de eso, ellos salieron juntos.

−Aaahh… me duele la nariz…−susurró Kise, saliendo de enfermería. –Realmente, podrían ser menos dolidos y jugar un poco más….

Kise rasco su mejilla distraídamente y paso por el aula magna. Por la ventana de la puerta, se veía a Kuroko y Aomine parado uno frente al otro. Kuroko estaba pegado contra la pared mientras que las manos de Aomine estaban en la pared, a la altura de la cabeza de Kuroko.

Kise se preguntó si tenía un don para encontrarlos o solo ellos eran muy descuidados.

Se acercó a la puerta, para escuchar de qué hablaban.

−Dijiste que ibas a dejar el equipo.

−Aún voy a hacerlo.

−No se lo has dicho a los demás.

−Jugaré un último partido y no regresaré.

Kuroko lo miró a los ojos, asintiendo.

−Bien, gracias por repetirme algo que ya sabía, ahora, dame permiso.

Una de las manos de Aomine bajo hasta la mejilla de Kuroko, acariciándola.

− ¿No quieres estar un poco más conmigo? ¿No me extrañas?

Kuroko lo miró a los ojos para un segundo después sentir en sus labios la humedad de la boca de Aomine, se besaban con cierta delicadeza y añoranza. Kuroko se sentía a punto del llanto ¿cómo es que un simple beso podía causar eso? Hasta entonces, no se había percatado de lo malditamente solo que se había sentido, o peor aún, de cuanto lo había extrañado.

Aomine se separó un poco y, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con sus alientos chocando entre sí, habló:

− Kuroko… ¿Regresarías conmigo…?

**Continuará…**

_Perdón por que este taaan largo, es por si no actualizo la próxima semana. Gracias por escoger mi historia/leer & comentar!_


	3. Stop there and let me correct it

_Pareja principal:__** Kuroko x Aomine x Kise **__(Yeeeei! Triángulo amoroso!)_

_Pareja secundaria de cajón *proximamente*: __**Muk-kun x Akashi**_

_La historia __**por ahora**__ está ubicada poco antes de que se disolviera el "Kiseki no Sedai"_

_**Disclamer: Desgraciadamente, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia xD**_

* * *

_Stop there and let me correct it_

Todo pasó en menos de un segundo, Kise no podía asegurar exactamente cómo pasó, porque incluso para él, que había estado observando, todo era muy confuso.

Aomine había estado besando a Kuroko solo hace unos minutos atrás, pidiéndole con voz suave, incluso, suplicante, que regresara con él, que dejara el equipo y se fueran juntos.

Kuroko lo había mirado a los ojos, con lágrimas en ellos y, cuando Kise y Aomine pensaron que Kuroko iba a dar el "_**si**_", le dio un puñetazo a Aomine tan fuerte que lo mando directo al suelo.

Tenía una mirada sombría y las lágrimas se deslizaban suavemente por sus mejillas. Mientras tanto, Aomine, tirado en el suelo, lo miraba sorprendido.

−¿Regresar… contigo…? No digas esas cosas… por favor.

−¿Kuroko qué diabl…?

−Solo esta vez, guarda silencio y escúchame. Por favor…−la voz de Kuroko tambaleo un poco antes de agitar la cabeza, limpió con una de sus manos sus lágrimas y suspiro hasta calmarse.

Aomine hizo lo que él le había pedido, se quedó simplemente callado, sobándose la mejilla golpeada….

−Hace poco más de un año me pediste que saliera contigo, me diste tiempo de pensarlo y fuiste alegre y comprensivo cuando lo necesité. Eras bueno en el basquetbol y cuando viste lo que podía hacer, te animaste a formar una alianza conmigo… dijiste que era muy bueno… que podría ser mejor junto a ti… más tarde dijiste que me amabas y me prometiste nunca abandonarme… yo creí en ti…

Kuroko se llevó otra vez las manos a su rostro, limpiando con brusquedad las lágrimas, luciendo mucho más infeliz que la vez anterior.

−Últimamente he pensado que odio mi vida, la gente que me rodea, esta escuela e incluso al equipo. Sin embargo, me di cuenta que lo que más odio en este instante es el _basquetbol_. Me enferma asistir a un entrenamiento más, dar un pase más, lo que tenga que ver con basquetbol, lo que sea, me repugna…. Aomine, tú no solo me abandonaste cuando terminaste conmigo sino que también me arrebataste las únicas dos cosas que más he amado en mi vida…

Kuroko suspiró con desdén, las lágrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas para finalmente aterrizar al suelo. Ya ni se molestaba en apartarlas, volvió a suspirar.

− ¿Sabes? Realmente ha sido la semana más difícil de mi vida, he querido llamarte todas las noches y pedirte que regresemos, pero me aferraba a la idea de que no debía de hacerlo, que tú lo harías, que me pedirías disculpas… sinceramente esperaba que lo hicieras los primeros dos días, no obstante, tu nunca llamaste. Me quedaba dormido llorando y esperando. Entonces, una noche, me di cuenta de algo. _**Tú ya no me amas a mí sino a la persona que eras cuando estabas conmigo…**_

Kuroko se quedó callado y entonces fue como si todo hubiera quedado claro. Aomine miraba las lágrimas de Kuroko, su resolución, su sinceridad. Odiaba que fuera así, le daban ganas de lastimarlo por ser tan honesto, le daban ganas de besarlo por verlo tan descompuesto, le daban ganas de protegerlo. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando era él quien le lastimaba? Aomine sonrió, entonces debía de provocar que Kuroko lo odiara tanto, tan inmensamente fuerte, que no quisiera volver con él nunca más, que lo dejara atrás para seguir su vida, para regresar a ser el lindo Kuroko en el que todos confiaban.

Aomine se odiaba, de verdad lo hacía, nunca debió de haberlo dejado ir pero Kuroko tenía razón, se había confiado tanto de sí mismo que al terminar con Kuroko pensó que las cosas seguirían igual. Y no lo hicieron, porque él se sentía de la manera en la que se sentía por estar con Kuroko, no por sí mismo.

Kuroko era inteligente, Kuroko lo era todo para él. Aomine no podía permitirse hacerle más daño, sin embargo, lo haría una última vez. Una última vez para siempre… y después de eso, era exactamente como Kuroko había dicho la vez anterior, no habría vuelta atrás.

_**Nunca. **_

−¿Hee…? ¿No te estás dando mucho crédito, Kuroko? –preguntó, con un leve siseo en su voz. −¿Dices que eras tú quien me hacía sentir bien? ¿Realmente te crees así de importante? Por favor, no dejes que tu dolor te nuble la percepción de la realidad. Yo soy quien soy por mí, no por ti…

Aomine levantó la vista, clavándola en Kuroko. Se veía dolido, que realmente estaba escuchando y grabando cada una de las palabras que Aomine decía. Sintió el impulso de detenerse, abrazarse a Kuroko y llorar hasta que lo perdonara. No lo hizo, incluso él aceptaba que después de una ruptura como la que habían tenido, las cosas serían difíciles y regresar a lo mismo, lo sería aún más. No… fuera de eso, Kuroko merecía algo mejor que él.

Aomine soltó una carcajada para reprimir el nudo que se había atorado en su garganta, no podía llorar o Kuroko sabría que era una farsa y vería cuanto estaba sufriendo y lo perdonaría y…

No.

−En serio, Kuroko, todo lo que dices suena bien y todo pero me gustaría que fuera verdad. Me gustaría que fueras así de importante para mí como yo lo soy para ti. Déjame decirte porqué te pedí salir conmigo: fue porque un día soñé que te lo hacía y tenía ganas de probarlo. Quería destrozarte, quería follarte hasta que no pudieras dar ni un paso más. Quería escuchar tu voz suplicando por más, gimiendo y llorando. Y diablos, fue divertido, das un espectáculo mucho mejor del que esperaba. Y también, eres más caliente de lo que se pensara. Fue un buen rato, Kuroko.

−Es mentira, Aomine, yo sé que lo es.

− ¿Lo sabes? Tú solo sabes que termine contigo, pero como tú dices, en esas noches en las que te has dormido llorando ¿no llegaste a pensar nunca que me aburrí de ti? Porque, honestamente, lo hice.

−Aomine… estás empeorando todo... no digas ni una palabra más… por favor…

−Por favor tú, Kuroko, no me implores más ¿qué acaso no tienes orgullo? ¿Eres _**así**_ de patético?

Kuroko apretó sus puños. En sus ojos no había nada más que furia.

−Tengo que aceptar, que fuiste un buen culo que follar pero solo eso y nada más… ¿Amarte? Eso es ridículo.

Y entonces, no pudo decir nada más. Kuroko había brincado sobre él y le había atestado un puñetazo en el rostro tan fuerte que había provocado que la cabeza de Aomine impactara contra el suelo. Enseguida, lo tomo de la playera y lo sacudió contra el suelo. Las lágrimas deslizándose y cayendo sobre las mejillas de Aomine. Aomine lo miró con dolor unos segundos, y después recompuso su rostro.

−¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué demonios tuve que enamorarme de ti? ¿Por qué eres un idiota? ¿Por qué tienes que terminar todo tan mal? ¿Acaso… acaso no piensas en nada más que en ti? ¡Estúpido egocentrista!

Aomine sujetó las manos de Kuroko, apartándolo de él, lo empujo con suavidad al suelo. En seguida se levantó. Había terminado, no necesitaba decir nada más, en todo caso, su garganta no lo dejaría.

−Eres un idiota… ¿cómo pude confiar en ti…?

−Vamos, deja de actuar así, Kuroko. No te humilles más…

Kuroko se levantó al instante y fue en ese mismo momento en el la puerta del salón se escuchó, Kise acababa de entrar e iba corriendo hacia ellos.

−Aomine, te vas a quedar solo, vas a ir buscando un hombro en quien recargarte y te vas a encontrar con que no queda nadie para ti. Acabas de perder a la única persona que te amaba. Me das asco. No eres más que basura…

Aomine dio unos pasos, levanto su mano para darle una bofetada y fue en ese instante, en el que la mano de Aomine se encontró con el rostro de Kise.

Aomine se congeló en cuanto miró su cabello rubio, en realidad solo estaba alardeando, ni siquiera estaba tan cerca de Kuroko como para realmente abofetearlo. Ni siquiera para rozar sus mejillas. Él solo quería seguir su propio teatro hasta el final, sin embargo, tenía que ser Kise quien arruinara todo aún más.

El rostro de Kise estaba ligeramente volteado, su mejilla estaba roja por el golpe y de su labio inferior parecía salir un poco de sangre. Aomine pensó en disculparse inmediatamente, no obstante, no pudo hablar. El nudo en su garganta era espeso y no iba a dejarlo hablar sin ponerse a llorar primero.

Decidió quedarse callado.

Kise giró la vista hasta enfocarla en la de Aomine, tenía los brazos extendidos frente a Kuroko, como protegiéndolo, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y su mirada era fría.

Kise jamás lo había visto de otra forma más que con preocupación y admiración. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

−Eres tan bajo como todos decían que eras. Pero escúchame bien, Aomine, me voy a encargar de que nunca pongas un dedo sobre Kuroko. Jamás. ¿Me escuchas? Así que largo de aquí, salte del equipo o lo que te plazca pero jamás vuelvas a buscarlo. No vas a hacer lo que quieras con él, no vas a _romperlo_ nunca más.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_A todos, gracias por leer mi historia. Perdonen el exceso de drama. **Tenía** que hacerl_o :3 _(Mentira, así son mis historias_ xD)


	4. Make it for me anyway

_Pareja principal: **Kuroko x Aomine x Kise **(Yeeeei! Triángulo amoroso!) Mentira, en este capítulo salé la verdadera pareja._

_Pareja secundaria de cajón *en el próximo capítulo, yeeei!*: __**Muk-kun x Akashi**_

_La historia __**por ahora**__ está ubicada poco antes de que se disolviera el "Kiseki no Sedai"_

_**Disclamer: Desgraciadamente, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia xD**_

* * *

_Make it for me anyway_

−Es el mayor idiota del mundo.

−No, no lo es.

− ¿Kuroko-chi, qué no viste lo que acaba de pasar?

−Si pero es probable que lo que _**yo**_ haya visto y lo que _**tú**_ hayas visto sean dos puntos de vista muy diferentes.

Kise arrugó el ceño, en serio ¿no iba a intentar justificar a Aomine después de la estúpida manera en la que había actuado o sí?

−Kurokochi, estuvo a punto de golpearte. Y no me digas que no, porque tengo un moretón que muestra que es verdad.

−Él solo estaba actuando. No estaba ni medianamente cerca de mí y, prácticamente, fuiste tú quien rogo por ese golpe. No tenías nada que hacer allí…

−Debes de estar bromeando…−comentó Kise con indignación mientras dejaba escapar el dolor en un suspiro. Había aceptado el golpe sin pensarlo dos veces porque quería defender a Kuroko y ¿resulta que había sido innecesario?

Bueno, en realidad eso era basura, Kise no solo se metió para que Aomine no golpeara a Kuroko si no para que pararán y no se lastimaran más. Bien sabía Kise que de haberlos dejado, realmente hubieran dejado de jugar para empezar a lastimarse con más fuerza. Y bueno, con él allí, ambos tuvieron la cabeza fría y dejaron de pelear.

−Perdón−susurró Kuroko, poniendo un algodoncillo contra su labio y limpiando suavemente. –Gracias por detenernos.

Negó suavemente sintiendo el dolor en su herida. La sangre envuelta en el algodón, su herida abierta al exterior. Kuroko miró hacia la ventana, a fuera nevaba suavemente.

−Kise, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

−Sí, claro.

−Mira… si tuvieras una joya muy hermosa y de repente se cayera y se rompiera en mil pedazos, a pesar de que te llevara años, ¿intentarías recoger hasta la última pieza para unirla y hacer que regrese a su forma original o simplemente la tirarías?

− ¿He? ¿De qué hablas, Kurokochi? ¿Para qué querría una joya dañada?

Kuroko sonrió con tristeza, asintiendo.

−Exacto, no la quieres y no es solo porque ya está fracturada si no porque tardaras años en repararla. Y, aun así, ¿Qué caso tendría repararla si lo hermoso que tuvo ya no está más allí?

Kise arqueó la cabeza, tocando suavemente sus labios mientras pensaba en la pregunta.

−Pero… supongo que pensándolo bien… ¿No significa eso que uno se está dando por vencido incluso antes de intentarlo? ¿Qué tal si puedes recogerlo, unirlo y hacer qué se vea más hermoso que antes? ¿No sería mejor obtener algo que sabes que se puede fracturar pero que igual puede regresar a una forma más hermosa si lo intentas un poco?

Kuroko apartó la mirada de la ventana, tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos y las lágrimas se deslizaban suavemente por sus mejillas. Kise lo miró sorprendido, ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?

Iba a preguntar si lo hizo, pero en cuanto lo pensó un poco más, lo entendió. Kuroko no hablaba de una joya en el sentido literal si no de una metáfora referente a su relación con Aomine… o quizá simplemente de Aomine como su joya.

−Probablemente solo sea un cobarde más…

Kise negó con la cabeza, acercándose hasta donde estaba Kuroko para intentar abrazarlo. Kuroko se alejó, negando.

− No quiero que me consueles más.

− ¿No sería mejor que tengas un hombro en el cual recárgate?

−No, basta de eso. Estoy enfermo de tanto llorar.

Kuroko se limpió las lágrimas con brusquedad, se levantó de la cama y abrió su closet. Sacó unas maletas y las puso encima de su cama. Kise lo miró sorprendido.

−No tienes que irte solo por ese idiota egoísta.

−No lo hago. Aomine sabía que me iría. Quizá por eso terminó conmigo.

Kise lo miró sin entender.

−Mis padres decidieron mudarse de la ciudad. Me pidieron que hiciera mis maletas desde hace meses pero la idea de hacer mis maletas cuando estaba con Aomine, me paralizaba. Íbamos a terminar, era inevitable, solo hubiera deseado que lo hubiera hecho con más delicadeza.

− ¿Esa fue la razón?

−Bueno, no hablé específicamente sobre la verdadera razón y él no me quiso decir. Supongo que no quería una relación a larga distancia, a pesar de que yo creí que lo haríamos. Parece ser que tres horas y media de distancia si pueden terminar una relación…

Abrió su maleta, Kise miró que estas ya tenían toda la ropa y objetos personales de Kuroko dentro de ella.

−Pensándolo bien, fue por eso que todo me sentó tan mal. Nunca pensé que terminaríamos, ni siquiera cuando fui a ver mi otra escuela.

La voz de Kuroko sonaba tan lastimera. ¿Era eso verdad o solo le estaba diciendo una parte de la historia? Honestamente, el tampoco creía que alguno de ellos tuviera muy clara la razón. Quizá ni siquiera Aomine. Pero conforme se iba dando cuenta, tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberla.

− Ahora que las cosas están tan mal en el equipo, creo que es una buena oportunidad para empezar de nuevo.

− ¿A qué escuela te iras?

−Seirin.

− ¿Seirin? Nunca había escuchado hablar de ella.

−Es nueva.

−Bien pero ¿qué no sigue estando dentro de Tokio?

−Está al otro extremo de Teiko.

Kise se quedó pensando un instante sobre ello. Iba a preguntar si tenían equipo de básquet allí pero dado a que Kuroko había dicho que ahora odiaba el básquet. Realmente lo mejor sería evitar hablar de ello.

Kuroko metió la mano dentro de su maleta, buscando algo con un poco de desesperación. Por fin saco una pequeña caja, la acaricio levemente. Levantó la vista hacia él.

−Kise… ¿Puedes hacer un favor por mí?

Kise asintió mecánicamente y Kuroko sonrió suavemente. Kise se sintió extraño de ver esa sonrisa después de tanto tiempo de verlo llorando y deprimido. No era una sonrisa completa, en todo caso, no lograba alumbrar todo su rostro, pero era un inicio. Hasta ese instante, Kise se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa lo inquietaba, sintió el impulso de negarse a escuchar el favor, sin embargo, ya había dicho que sí y no podría echarse para atrás. Menos con esa expresión de dolor y desconcierto en su rostro.

Kuroko sonrió más ancho, antes de pedir perdón y pedirle el favor.

Kise trago saliva. De todas las cosas ¿Cómo es qué se había visto envuelto en eso?

* * *

El timbre de la casa de Kise producía un sonido estático y repetitivo en toda la casa. No era una llamada discreta, en todo caso parecía más bien una llamada de auxilio.

Kise se acomodó su pijama antes de bajar a abrir la puerta. Del otro lado, Aomine estaba parado. Tenía una sudadera muy gruesa y su cabello estaba lleno de escarcha. Kise miró atrás de él, el jardín estaba lleno de nieve al igual que la calle y las casas contiguas.

−Aominichi, son las 3 de la mañana.

−Perdón−susurró Aomine, mirando fijamente su rostro. Kise bostezó, molesto. Realmente a la última persona que quería ver merodeando en la madrugada en su casa era a él, y ahora mucho menos después de tremendo moretón que tenía en su rostro.

−No sé qué quieras pero es mejor que te vayas.

−Quiero… quiero estar contigo.

Kise abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿De qué mierda estaba hablando?

−No voy a follar contigo.

Aomine ignoró la respuesta y entró, empujándolo dentro de la casa.

− ¡Hey! ¡No te he invitado a pasar!

Aomine volteó a verlo, tenía la mirada sombría y se veía muy serio. Kise suspiró, cerrando su puerta con un manotazo.

−Bien, ¿qué quieres?

−Ya te lo he dicho, quiero estar contigo.

−Yo no. Y te lo repito también, es mejor que te vayas.

Aomine enfoco su mirada hacia sus pies mientras mordía suavemente el labio.

−Kise… por favor, eres el único que siempre ha querido estar conmigo…

−Ese siempre ha sido Kuroko y lo haz tratado como basura así que… no, vete.

−Por favor… no me pidas que me vaya… no sé a qué otro lugar ir… no quiero estar solo…

−No seas tan egoísta. Yo tampoco quiero estar contigo… vete.

Aomine soltó un suspiró quejumbroso.

− ¿Puedo sentarme un minuto? Vine caminando desde mi casa hasta acá.

− ¿Heee? ¿Caminando? Eso está como a media hora en tren.

Aomine no respondió nada, simplemente se dirigió a trompicones hasta las escaleras. Se sentó en el primer peldaño, recargando su cabeza contra la pared.

Kise suspiró.

− ¿Quieres un vaso de agua antes de irte?

Aomine asintió débilmente, Kise dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Abrió el grifo de la llave, llenando el vaso mientras veía a través de la ventana. Estaba nevando con fuerza, si Aomine había venido caminando, seguramente estaría frio. Lo menos que quería era que se enfermara en su casa.

Camino hacia su cafetera y puso un poco de café…

Realmente, ¿Qué le pasaba a estos dos? ¿Por qué demonios había tenido la desgracia de verlos? No, de ser un maldito entrometido que no podía hacerse a un lado como todos los demás y dejar que sus dramas caminaran solos.

Kise siempre había querido a Kuroko, admiraba su determinación y a pesar de que era muy seco y callado, le agradaba estar con él. Por otro lado, fue por Aomine que él se había interesado a jugar en primer lugar. Estaba irremediablemente fascinado por la manera en la que él jugaba. Y quizá el que nunca pudiera ganarle era un plus a su propia determinación. Aomine era como un modelo seguir. Pero aun así ¿Cómo es que en los últimos días había adoptado una actitud tan mala, tan diferente a la usual? Ese no era el Aomine que le agradaba.

Sirvió el café en una taza y, apagando la luz de la cocina, entro al vestíbulo donde estaban las escaleras y se había quedado Aomine.

Iba a prender la luz cuando escuchó un llanto lastimero. Kise no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Realmente Aomine estaba llorando? ¿Era así de obstinado como para provocarse ese tipo de dolor? ¿Era masoquista, acaso?

Kise dejo la taza en una mesa esquinera y se hinco frente a él, sin saber del todo que hacer. ¿Por qué era que desde que los había visto ese día en el salón follando no sabía ni que hacer, ni qué decir, ni cómo actuar? Eso no le entrañaba a él y aun así… cada vez que se veía entrometido, se veía incapaz de actuar con naturalidad. De consolar a sus amigos o incluso de alejarse de ese drama que con él dentro, parecía ser simplemente parte de un triángulo amoroso. Pero no, era mentira, para ser un triángulo amoroso alguien de ellos debería de amar a Kise y realmente ninguno lo hacía.

Inconscientemente, se sintió deprimido por la idea de ser solo una pieza extra en el rompecabezas, se abrazó un poco más, buscando irónicamente un poco de consuelo.

− ¿Puedo… quedarme…?−preguntó Aomine, con la cabeza escondida en el cuello de Kise. El rubio sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo y, sin estar del todo convencido, asintió.

Aomine lo abrazó más fuerte, sus manos apretando su espalda, su cabeza recargada contra su hombro.

−Aominechi, si amabas tanto a Kuroko, ¿por qué terminaste con él?

−Kuroko no se merecía algo tan bajo como yo…

− ¿No debía él de elegir eso?

−Lo hizo. Esta segunda vez… él… lo hizo.

Kise pensó un instante sobre ello. Realmente, Aomine tenía razón. Esta vez Kuroko había decidido por su bienestar sentimental y psicológico. A pesar de lo mucho que lo amara y lo extrañara, Kuroko sabía bien que es lo que quería.

Kise se levantó del suelo, tomando la mano de Aomine.

−Ven, vamos a mi recamara. No te vas a quedar toda la madrugada llorando allí.

Aomine lo miró con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido, antes de asentir y levantarse. Los dedos de Aomine se deslizaron dentro de la de Kise, la suya era suave y caliente mientras que la de Aomine estaba fría y rasposa. Kise sonrió, volteándolo a ver en las escaleras.

−Aominechi, guardaré tu secreto.

− ¿Cuál secreto…?

−El de que te ves muy lindo llorando. Pienso que si lloraras un poco más, podría comerte…

Aomine lo miró malhumorado, pero no refunfuño, simplemente se dejó guiar mientras veía la suave y clara espalda de Kise al descubierto.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su recamara, Kise soltó su mano y fue directo a su cama, acomodándose dentro de las cobijas.

−No te quedes allí parado, ven aquí.

Aomine se mostró indeciso, no obstante, fue donde Kise le señalaba, se dejó caer en la cama y se dejó tapar por Kise. En seguida, los brazos de Kise lo rodearon y lo obligaron a que su cabeza se acomodara en su pecho.

Aomine se sintió extraño, se sintió profundamente solo, se sintió profundamente deprimido. Kise acaricio su cabello con suavidad, dándole un beso en la frente.

−Aominechi, Kuroko estará bien y tú también lo estarás…

Aomine sintió sus lágrimas contra sus mejillas, hubo algo en ello que lo reconforto, sin embargo, no supo definir qué. Suspiró, pegándose más a su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Kise sonrió.

−No te exijas demasiado, la herida tiene que sangrar un poco antes de cerrar. ¿No?

Aomine sonrió, asintiendo suavemente. Nunca había esperado que le mostrara esta parte tan débil a Kise pero estaba feliz de haberlo hecho. Después de todo, era Kise, nada podía ir mal con él.

−Perdón por el golpe.

−No te preocupes. Me alegra que hayas dicho que querías estar conmigo...

Dicho esto, lo apretó un poco más contra él. Aomine podía escuchar el latido del corazón de Kise y sentir sus manos acariciando suavemente su cuello mientras sus lágrimas se quedaban retenidas en el cálido y desnudo torso de Kise. Suspiró con pesadez.

¿Por qué siempre estaba rodeado de chicos que no se merecía?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Y bien, ¿les gustó? Quiero decirles que originalmente la historia era **Aomine x Kise. **Así que **disculpas** a las personas que no les gusta esta pareja. Pero yo la** amo **y no pude resistirme**.** Y... próximamente habrá mucho de estos dos. No obstante, **Kuroko** se inmiscuyo en mi historia. Y ahora no sé bien que va a pasar después. Así que descubramos juntos con quien se queda mi lindo Kise ¿vale?_

_Y… Perdón por el retraso, el fin de semana fue mi cumpleaños y hubo party loco. *Mentira, solo no estuve en mi casa xD*_

_A todos, gracias por leer mi historia y gracias a los que comentan, son geniales! :3_


	5. Please, don't hurt me

_It's ukes time! Yeeeei!_

_Pareja principal:_**Aomine x Kise**

_Pareja secundaria de cajón: __**Muk-kun x Akashi (**__¡Por fin! *Baila y avienta confeti*)_

_La historia __**por ahora**__ está ubicada poco antes de que se disolviera el "Kiseki no Sedai"_

_**Disclamer: Desgraciadamente, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia xD**_

* * *

_Please, don't hurt me_

−Compré esto para ti−informó Akashi mientras ponía una bolsa llena de dulces en la cama y se sentaba en ella. Muk-kun lo miró con sus grandes y radiantes ojos.

−Gracias−dijo antes de sentarse y recargar su barbilla en el hombro del pelirrojo. –Te amo. −Luego tomo suavemente la barbilla de Akashi y lo giro hasta que sus labios se encontraran con los de él, lo beso, suave y tiernamente.

−Es muy interesante ver lo que una bolsa de dulces puede hacerte decir−comentó, una vez terminado el beso.

− ¿Ah, sí? Yo creo que el dulce que me hace decir ese tipo de cosas eres tú…−reafirmo Muk-kun, deslizando su mano por debajo de la playera de Akashi. –Además, lo que te digo es verdad. Amarte es la única cosa que sé hacer mejor que jugar así que no lo tomes tan a la ligera.

Akashi se alejó de él para después sentarse sobre su pelvis con sus piernas abrazadas detrás de su torso. Muk-kun sonrió, era fantástico ver la ligereza con la que Akashi hacia todo. Nunca se había mostrado realmente sorprendido con él pero, honestamente, cuando Akashi se confesó sin un atisbo de duda y le había ordenado que debía salir con él, Muk-kun no hizo nada más que sonreír y aceptar. No porque Akashi fuera un totalitario, sino porque realmente tenía valor. Y el admiraba a las personas con valor, inteligencia y confianza.

Akashi deslizó sus manos sobre su abdomen hasta tocar el borde de su playera, una vez que las sujeto, la jalo hacia arriba, quitándosela con una agilidad abrumadora. El torso de Muk-kun quedó al descubierto. Las manos de Akashi deslizándose otra vez por su abdomen hasta que llegó a su cuello, una vez allí las deslizó hacia su nuca.

−Muy impaciente. ¿Estás así de caliente o estás molesto por algo?

−Estoy pensando.

− ¿Eh, qué respuesta es esa?

−Kuroko y Aomine cortaron hace un mes.

− ¿He, y eso por qué?

− No lo sé pero lo único importante de eso es que ellos van a tomar caminos separados.

−Si ¿y…?

−El equipo va a separarse también.

−¿De verdad? De seguro es una pelea menor.

−No lo es. De todos modos, es un buen pretexto para terminar el ciclo y empezar otro. Necesitamos nuevos miembros, nuevos retos.

−Cierto, de todos modos la secundaria está por terminar. La próxima semana será el último partido. ¿Ya escogiste preparatoria?

−Si…

− ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Akashi miró directamente a sus hermosos y purpuras ojos. Él amaba la manera en la que Muk-kun lo miraba, tan cariñosa, suave y amorosamente. A veces sentía que no podía soportar esa mirada sin que algo lo desgarrara por dentro.

− ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres hacer?

−Honestamente cualquier cosa me da igual, haré lo que quieras.

− ¿Podrías ir a otra escuela y ser el mejor en ella?

− ¿He? Incluso acá soy de los tres mejores ¿Para qué quiero eso?

−Quiero que ganes y obtengas un lugar en la mejor escuela del país.

−Ya te lo dije, no necesito eso.

−Sí, lo necesitas, porque si ganas ese lugar, nosotros podremos estar juntos en la universidad.

Muk-kun lo miró, dudoso, luego sonrió.

−Tienes miedo de perderme, ¿cierto? Esto es como una prueba que me estas… no, que nos estas poniendo, ¿verdad? Si puedo hacerlo bien 3 años sin ti, ¿qué? ¿Estamos listos para estar juntos?

−Me imagino que si podemos vivir con esa adversidad, podremos vivir con todo.

−Entonces es una prueba de resistencia.

Akashi lo miró, esperando que se quejara, sin embargo, no lo hizo, se rasco un poco la cabeza y luego se hinco de hombros.

−Si puedo seguir viéndote, realmente no me interesa en que escuela este.

Akashi sonrió, acercando su boca a la de él.

−¿De verdad estás bien con ello?

−Lo estoy, porque esa prueba no solo es para mí, sino también para ti. Quiero ver que tan bueno eres amándome. Quiero ponerte hasta el límite de tu propia soberbia.

Akashi rio, usualmente se molestaría por ello pero ya que era Muk-kun, realmente no podía decirle nada. A veces se encontraba siendo muy condescendiente con él. Honestamente, debía de amarlo mucho para soportarle su adicción a los dulces, su gran desinterés por las cosas y su insolencia.

Muk-kun tomó la nuca del pelirrojo y lo atrajo hasta sus labios. Su tibia lengua acariciaba la suya y conforme se besaban, las manos de Muk-kun tocaban sus pezones. Akashi soltó un suspiro, arqueando un poco la espalda cuando sintió la boca de Muk-kun sobre su cuello y su mano derecha debajo de su bóxer.

−Te amo−repitió mientras apretaba con fuerza, Akashi volvió a suspirar.

−Hazlo−pidió, con un hilo de voz. Muk-kun sonrió, tomándolo de la cintura y levantándose de la cama. Primero se bajó el pantalón, luego se lo bajo a él y entonces, lo obligo a bajar.

Akashi sintió como poco a poco iba deslizándose sobre su miembro, Muk-kun estaba realmente grande y a pesar de ello, le sorprendía la delicadeza con lo que lo tocaba, como si él fuera una joya frágil que con cualquier movimiento brusco fuera a romperse.

−Nunca podré hacerte lo que Aomine le hizo a Kuruko−susurró en su oreja mientras movía su pelvis con suavidad. –Te amo tanto que lastimarte es como lastimarme a mí mismo. Así que no temas, por favor. Yo nunca te dejaré…

Akashi lo miró sorprendido, con los ojos llorosos. Realmente, él sabía de sus miedos incluso sin que tuviera que decirlo en voz alta. Puso sus manos detrás de su nuca y beso suavemente sus labios.

−Te amo, Muk-kun.

Él sonrió, realmente, ese amor lo hacía sentir mejor que los mil y un dulces maravillosos que había probado en toda su vida.

* * *

−Ya llegué−gritó Aomine mientras dejaba las llaves de la casa en la mesa de la entrada. Se quitó los zapatos y los dejo en una esquina, después se puso las pantuflas que Kise le había acomodado en la entrada después de las dos semanas de ir a su casa.

"_Son tuyas_" había dicho un día mientras sonreía "_Así puedes seguir viniendo y sentir como si fuera tu casa_."

Aomine había rechazado las pantuflas y la invitación abierta de ir cuando quisiera, sin embargo, cada día que pasaba de alguna u otra manera terminaba yendo a la casa de Kise y muy rápido se acostumbró a estar allí.

Nunca iba a hacer algo en especial, a veces jugaban PS3 o veían partidos de basquetbol. A veces solo se quedaban sentados en la sala, leyendo cada quien un libro. Podían estar así por horas. A pesar de lo ruidoso que era Kise, Aomine estaba sorprendido de la seriedad con la que actuaba cuando estaba solo. Rápido empezó a descubrir que su compañía no era tan mala y antes de que lo supiera, estaba irremediablemente acostumbrado a su presencia.

Kise incluso había dispuesto en el baño un cepillo de dientes extra, una toalla y unas sandalias para el baño. Aomine estaba avergonzado por el exagerado tiempo que pasaba con él pero Kise no lo juzgaba. Siempre sonreía al verlo, como si realmente estuviera muy feliz de verlo.

−Kise ¿dónde estas? Traje pizza.

Kise no respondió, Aomine dejo la pizza en el comedor junto con su mochila y subió al segundo piso. Arriba, en su recamara, la puerta estaba entre abierta, se escuchaba un sonido tenue. Entró.

Kise estaba acostado en su cama, tenía puesto un bóxer y nada más. La ventana estaba abierta y entraba suavemente el aire, su cabello rubio ondeaba ligeramente. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos y su manos, extendidas en toda la cama. En una de ellas sostenía su celular.

Aomine se acercó, lo tapo con una sábana y le quito el celular de la mano.

"_Recuerda tu promesa y, por favor, mantenlo a salvo de sí mismo_" es lo que parpadeaba en la pantalla. Aomine lo miró un instante, después vio el remitente. El mensaje era de Kuroko…

−Ah… realmente nunca creí que llegaríamos a ese punto en el que revisarías mi celular.

Aomine levantó la mirada, con un cierto malestar en el pecho.

−No lo hice, iba a ponerlo en tu cómoda para que no se cayera. −Lo puso en la mesa y dio media vuelta. –Traje pizza, baja para que comamos…

−Aomine…−Él volteó la cabeza, mirándolo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. –Lo siento.

− ¿Por qué?

−Hace un mes que terminaste con Kuroko.

− ¿Y eso qué diablos significa? ¿Es un aniversario o algo?

−Estás mucho mejor, me alegra eso. Pero… aún no estas ni cerca de olvidarlo, ¿verdad?

−Corta tu mierda, Kise. Tengo hambre.

−Kuroko… a pesar de que ya no se hablen en la escuela, él está preocupado por ti.

−No debe de estarlo y si tú te has portado así conmigo por haber hecho una estúpida promesa con Kuroko sobre mí o para evitar que me suicidara o algo así, lamento mucho haber confiado en ti.

−Lo siento. Pero no es así.

− ¿No es así? Realmente creí que estabas siendo buen amigo, no sabía que te estabas esforzando tanto por una promesa. ¿Acaso te gusta Kuroko?

−Lo que yo le haya prometido es mi asunto ¿vale? Y no tienes que hacer un gran drama. Lo hice porque somos amigos, estaba preocupado por ti. No exageres.

−Pensé que lo eras.

Kise bajo de la cama de un brinco y salió corriendo detrás de él, lo agarro del brazo antes de que pudiera llegar a las escaleras.

−Estoy muy feliz de que estés conmigo. Mis padres siempre están viajando y siempre estoy solo. Tengo muchos amigos pero realmente nadie piensa en cómo me siento, soy molesto y ruidoso y al final todos me hacen un lado. Creen que no necesito compañía. Y las chicas, solo quieren tener sexo, no hablar conmigo. Estoy solo, Aomine. Pensé que sería lindo estar con alguien que lo estuviera también. Perdona si soy egoísta pero, tenerte en mi casa, lo hice por mí. No por ti ni por Kuroko, por mí.

Aomine lo miró, sin entender bien nada, antes de quitar la mano de Kise de su brazo.

−Me has estado usando.

−Creo que el que vengas a mi casa todos los días, incluso te quedes a dormir, también es estarme usando.

−Tú lo sabías desde el principio.

−Bien, tú también puedes usarme como quie…

De repente, las manos de Aomine empujaron a Kise contra la pared. Ni siquiera supo exactamente qué estaba haciendo hasta que sintió sus labios presionando contra los de Kise.

Los ojos de Kise estaban abiertos de par en par, tenía las manos contra la pared y no regresaba el beso. Aomine forzó un poco, sin embargo, no reaccionaba.

−Lo siento−susurró, alejándose de él. –… no sé en qué estaba pensando…

Dio media vuelta, estaba listo para irse, estaba muerto de vergüenza pero de pronto, Kise sujeto su mano.

−Yo…−realmente no tenía nada que decir así que no lo hizo. Lo empujo contra la pared también y le regresó el beso. Sus bocas se encontraron, la lengua de Kise viajo hasta tocar la suya y con timidez movió un poco sus labios. Aomine coloco sus manos en su suave cintura y estuvo a punto de alejarlo. Kise se negó, poniendo más entusiasmo. Su boca apretaba más, su lengua lo devoraba. Realmente, parecía hacerlo con algo de desesperación. Aomine no lo pensó mucho, solo respondió de la misma manera. Se sentía extraño estar besando a alguien que no fuera Kuroko pero se sentía más raro estarlo haciendo con Kise. No iba a negarlo, siempre le había dado curiosidad estar con Kise pero nunca lo había intentado. Kise era muy valioso para él como para echarlo a perder.

Se alejó. No iba a cometer el mismo error que había cometido con Kuroko.

−Sé que yo empecé pero… no quiero lastimarte. Tú lo dijiste, fue hace solo un mes lo de Kuroko, mi corazón aún no sana. Soy incapaz de darte algo serio y…

− ¿Quién dijo que quería seriedad? –interrumpió, respirando escandalosamente.

Aomine lo miró serió, desubicado.

−Kise, no lo entiendes, esto no es como ir con una chica, follar y ya. Nosotros somos amigos y tú vas a perder tu ¿virginidad?…

−Tómala ¿quieres? No estoy esperando que sea con algún príncipe azul, no soy una chica. Honestamente, he tenido curiosidad desde hace tiempo.

− ¿Tú…?

−Te dije que lo hacía por mi ¿no es cierto?

−Aun así, no es lo mismo… Kise… por favor, no quiero lastimarte.

−No me voy a enamorar.

−Detente…

Kise se acercó hacia él, metiendo de un jalón la mano dentro de los boxers de Aomine hasta encontrar su miembro, una vez en su mano, lo apretó con suavidad. Aomine soltó un silbido.

−No puedes estar así de duro y decir que no quieres.

Aomine agarro la mano de Kise, luchando por sacarla de su pantalón.

−Detente, yo… déjame salvarte de mí mismo, déjame hacerlo porque te quiero.

−También te quiero, Aomine-chi. Ahora, házmelo, por favor…

* * *

− ¿Así está bien? ¿No duele? –preguntó Aomine, indeciso, mientras las piernas de Kise estaban recargadas sobre sus hombros. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, intentando no hacerlo sentir extraño.

−Es más incómodo que doloroso−dijo, sonriendo un poco. Aomine empujo suavemente. Kise soltó una bocanada de aire junto con un suave gemido.

−Podemos parar en cualquier momento.

−Es muy grande, Aomine-chi y es mi primera vez, así que dame tiempo a que me acostumbre...

−A lo mejor… un poco más de lubricante…

Aomine volteo la mirada, buscando la vaselina que le había dado Kise un poco antes. Se hecho hacia atrás, estirándose por ella y echándose un poco en la mano. Regresó hacia Kise, con los dedos lubricados, empezó a ayudarle a dilatarlo un poco más.

Kise gimió, suave, dulce, muy excitante.

−Ya te dije, no quiero los dedos…−Aomine lo miró, sonriendo de medio lado. –Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, Aomine-chi.

Las manos de Kise se estiraron hasta sus mejillas y lo atrajeron hasta su boca. Aomine regresó el beso, realmente, desde que habían empezado no había pensado en Kuroko ni una vez, lo que si no había dejado de pensar es que no quería herir a Kise. Pero… ¿qué hacer si Kise lo pedía tan gravemente? Incluso él era hombre, no podía decir que no y ya a alguien con quien siempre había disfrutado estar.

Y fue entonces cuando recordó a Kuroko, su mirada ardiente, sus labios abiertos, sus gemidos… sus llantos. Alejo sus labios de los de Kise, negando.

−No puedo hacerlo. Eres mi pieza perfecta, no quiero romperte. Te quiero mucho como para hacerlo… perdón.

Se hecho hacia atrás, las piernas de Kise cayeron suavemente sobre la cama. Aún estaba carburando lo que estaba pasando cuando sintió el cuerpo de Aomine acostarse a un lado de él.

− ¿Puedes perdonarme por amarte lo suficiente como para rechazarte?

Kise abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Era eso? ¿Kise se estaba entregando a él tan fácilmente porque estaba caliente o porque le gustaba?

No, definitivamente, la razón por la que se había sentido tan inquieto desde que lo había visto haciendo el amor con Kuroko era porque sentía algo por él. Si hubiera sido Akashi y Muk-kun se hubiera sentido incómodo pero no se hubiera metido. Incluso, si hubiera visto a Midorima con… no sé, Kuroko, no le hubiera importado. Pero no era Kuroko el problema, ni la homosexualidad ni nada de eso, era Aomine el problema.

¿Por qué la admiración se había convertido en amor? ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Por qué se daba cuenta hasta ahora? ¿Por qué era tan estúpido? ¿Por qué Aomine acababa de decirle eso?

−No quiero lastimarte−repitió.

−No te preocupes, yo solo me he lastimado−dijo, para después levantarse de la cama.

Aomine escuchó el portazo de la puerta del baño, ¿Cómo es que siempre arruinaba a todos, incluso cuando no era su intención?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Y bien, ¿les gustó? Realmente quería que Aomine y Kise tuvieran su sexy scene pero… se me hizo dulce Aomine preocupándose por Kise. Y para contrarrestar su falta de cursilería, puse a Muk-kun y Akashi, creo que me derretía cada vez que escribía de ellos. Espero les haya gustado._

_A todos, gracias por leer mis larguísimos capítulos y gracias a los que comentan, son un amor y por ello Usagi-san les hará el amor salvajemente 3 (?)_


	6. Last time together

_Pareja principal:_**Aomine x Kise**

_Pareja secundaria: __**Muk-kun x Akashi **_

_**Este**__ capítulo está ubicado en el __**último partido**__ del "Kiseki no Sedai"_

_**Disclamer: Desgraciadamente, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia xD**_

* * *

_Last time together_

Midorima, Kuroko, Akashi, Kise, Murasakibara y Aomine estaban sentados en la banca de descanso. El último partido de la liguilla estaba por comenzar y, a solo un par de minutos, el equipo contrario ya estaba calentando. Ellos no, ni siquiera se habían quitado sus sudaderas y sus pants. Todos estaban tranquilos, mirando el lugar, esperando que Akashi dijera algo.

Sus ojos, ágiles y hostiles, miraban en dirección al capitán del equipo contrarío.

−Nos van a hacer jugar contra ellos y ni siquiera es un equipo fuerte–se quejó Akashi, levantándose de la banca.

−Su puntuación no es tan diferente de la nuestra, Akashi-chi –comentó Kise, mirándolo fijamente. Akashi lo escuchó pero aun así lo ignoro. Kise soltó un silbido de reproche, sin decir nada más. Akashi no era una persona que se prestara al dialogo de ideas. Era todo un totalitario. Sinceramente aún no comprendía como era que Muk-kun salía con él.

Apartó su mirada y miro al resto de sus compañeros, Aomine estaba sentado en el extremo de la banca, mirando sus manos y luciendo como si ni siquiera supiera qué estaba haciendo allí.

− ¿Hay algo allí que no hayas visto antes? –preguntó Akashi, molesto. Aomine levantó la mirada, eso sonaba a una forma completamente totalitaria de llamarle la atención. Negó.

−Bien…–volteó a ver a Muk-kun, tenía un dulce en la boca y miraba sin poner mucha atención al lugar, tenía la pierna vendada. Él mismo la había curado. –No vas a jugar hoy, tu pierna esta lastimada.

Muk-kun soltó un suspiró, sacando otro dulce de la bolsa para meterlo en su boca. Akashi lo miró con la boca llena, le recordó cuando bajaba a su cintura.

Se estremeció, este no era momento para pensar en eso. Muk-kun lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa de satisfacción, parecía que podía saber exactamente que había pensado.

−Bien, bien, como quieras, Akashichi. Me cobraré esto después.

Akashi asintió, mitad complacido, mitad indiscreto. Miró al resto.

−Kuroko, hoy harás pareja con Kise.

–No creo que esté listo, Akashichi, realmente no puedo leer todos sus pases.

–Si te lo ordeno es porque sé que puedes, ahora cállate. El resto, cámbiense ya, el partido empieza en cuatro minutos.

Aomine se levantó de la banca, deslizando sus brazos fuera de la sudadera. Akashi negó, sujetándolo de un brazo.

–Tú no vas a jugar. Regresa a tu lugar.

−Eh, ¿Qué mierda es esa? No me voy a quedar en la banca con ustedes dos.

–Eres tu quien se ve hecho mierda, cállate y hazme caso.

Aomine suspiró, sentándose de mala gana. Está bien, de todos modos, no tenía tantas ganas de jugar.

* * *

El partido había terminado y como había supuesto Akashi, ellos habían ganado. Incluso sin las tres estrellas principales, Teiko les había triplicado el marcador con una facilidad abrumadora. No había sido un partido ni muy equitativo ni muy interesante.

Era la última vez que todos iban a estar juntos en un mismo lugar. En un mismo equipo, en una misma escuela. Todos, cada uno desde su posición en la que había terminado el partido, estaban parados, cansados, mirando la cancha, siendo invadidos por miles de personas que querían festejar con ellos.

−Era obvio que íbamos a ganar−decía Midorima mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

Muk-kun estaba parado detrás de Akashi y este estaba rodeado de periodistas hambrientos por saber la estrategia de Akashi y la razón por la que había decidido que sus estrellas no jugarían.

Kise buscó con la mirada a Aomine, hasta donde recordaba estaba sentado en la banca, suspiró, escuchando la voz de varias chicas alrededor de él gritándole lo bien que había jugado y a otras pidiéndole autógrafos. Sin embargo, eso no le interesaba, no había hablado con Aomine desde esa vez en su casa y, ya que era la penúltima vez que se verían, necesitaba aclarar todo.

Fue en ese momento, en su leve sopor de desesperación, que lo encontró. Aomine estaba parado enfrente de Kuroko, lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza y Kuroko, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le regresaba igualmente el abrazo.

"_Increíble, aún alrededor de las cámaras ellos son increíbles_" murmuró molesto para sí mismo. Había pasado tantos días preocupado por Aomine y al final, Aomine no estaba ni medianamente interesado en él.

"_Que idiota soy_" se dijo, antes de esbozar una sonrisa encantadora a las chicas y disculparse por retirarse.

Cansado fue directo a los vestidores, cuando entró Akashi estaba sentado en la banca, Muk-kun estaba frente a él, con sus labios sobre los de él.

Tosió, llamando su atención. A pesar de ello, Akashi siguió el beso. Claro, no le importaba, era él quien intimidaba a las personas, era él quien decía cuando se terminaba todo, no Kise, no la gente, ni siquiera Muk-kun.

Entró, paso directo a su locker y, sin ánimos de querer encontrarse a los demás, tomo su ropa, se cambió de mala gana y se dispuso a salir.

− ¿No iras con nosotros a festejar, Kise-kun? –preguntó Muk-kun, sentado desde la banca, con las manos sobre su pierna vendada.

Kise negó, estaba cansado.

−Iremos−ordenó Akashi.

−No, no lo haremos. Estoy cansado, quiero irme a casa.

−No era una pregunta, aún quiero arreglar unas cosas con ustedes.

− Escucharé todo lo que quieras decir otro día, hoy me ire a mi casa.

−Kise…

−Con una mierda, escucha lo que la gente te dice. −Kise cerró su locker con fuerza y salió con un portazo. Akashi suspiró.

− ¿Tienes algo urgente que decirle a Kise-kun?

−No, solo no quería que estuviera solo. No me gusta cuando Kise se ve deprimido.

− ¿Ah, te estas preocupando por alguien que no soy yo, Akashi-chi?

El pelirrojo sonrió.

− ¿Estás celoso?

−Infinitamente celoso, te prohíbo ponerme celoso.

− ¿Me prohíbes? ¿A mí?

−Sí, lo hago. Eres tan pequeño que podría obligarte a obedecerme.

Akashi levantó una ceja, burlón.

−¿Exactamente como harás eso?

Muk-kun sonrió antes de empujarlo contra los lockers y darle un beso agresivo. Su mano llego muy rápido por debajo del pants de Akashi y antes de que este pudiera negarse, ya estaba gimiendo y pidiendo por más fricción.

−Tu siempre suplicas cuando estás así−comentó Muk-kun, agachándose a la cintura de Akashi. –Se lo que estabas pensando cuando estaba comiendo dulces hace rato, querías que te la chupara ¿no?

Akashi lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas.

−No voy a responder a algo tan vulgar.

−No, claro que no, pero vas a rogar por más.

A continuación, la boca de Muk-kun invadió una parte de él mientras dirigía ambas manos a la espalda de Akashi y lo obligaba a meterlo más adentro de su boca. Akashi empezó a suspirar muy fuerte. Sabía que debían detenerse, no tardarían mucho en llegar los demás, no obstante, no quería pararlo. Muk-kun hacia un fenomenal blowjob.

De pronto, saco la mano y separó su boca.

−No haré nada más−informó, mirando la erección de Akashi, él lo miró molesto.

−¿De qué hablas?

−Dije que me vengaría, quiero que me ruegues.

−Ni de coña lo voy a hacer, idiota.

Muk-kun se hinco de hombros, sentándose en la banca, bajándose su pantalón y dejando el mismo su erección al descubierto. Pronto empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, Akashi trago saliva, realmente se veía muy excitante.

−Si quieres más, tendrás que bajar aquí o pedirme que termine allí.

−Idiota. No haré eso.

−Bien−dicho esto, empezó a sacudir más fuerte. Él mismo estaba respirando con ansiedad, mordiendo sus labios y poniéndose más duro. Muk-kun estaba tan concentrado que olvidó que estaba retando al pelirrojo hasta que sintió algo frio en su miembro. Abrió los ojos y, sorprendido, encontró a Akashi deslizando su lengua.

− ¡No hagas eso! –chilló, levantándose con prisa de la banca. Akashi lo miró con el ceño alzado. −Demonios, creí que iba a venirme con la sola idea de sentir tu boca allí. No pensé que lo harías, jamás lo habías hecho antes.

−Es la última vez que lo haremos después de un partido−murmuró Akashi suavemente. Muk-kun se quedó parado, sintiéndose terrible por haberlo humillado para que bajara.

−Lo siento−pidió, tomando a Akashi de la cintura para levantarlo del suelo. –Soy un idiota, no había pensado en eso.

Recargó su frente contra la de Akashi y le dio un suave beso.

−Perdón.

−Idiota, no te disculpes, es excitante cuando me retas a hacer algo.

Muk-kun sonrió, dándole otro beso.

−Siempre me sorprendes, por eso te amo cada día más. −Akashi soltó una suave risa. –Terminaré lo que empecé…

−No es necesario, van a llegar los chicos. Terminaremos esto…

Pero Muk-kun no espero a que dejara de hablar cuando ya había regresado a su posición anterior, Akashi sintió otra vez la humedad y el cosquilleo.

Dirigió sus manos al purpura cabello de su novio y lo atrajo más hacia él. Muk-kun deslizaba su lengua y luego chupaba con fuerza mirándolo directamente a los ojos para excitarlo más. Akashi empezó a gemir muy fuerte, estaba a punto de venirse y Muk-kun había logrado ingeniárselas para poner una de sus manos en su trasero, intentando prepararlo. Cerró los ojos, si seguía viéndolo, seguro se vendría.

− ¿Has visto a Kise? –escuchó frente a él. Akashi abrió los ojos, en medio de un último gemido. –Quería esperar hasta que terminaran pero realmente me urge saber dónde está.

–Yo… yo…

Muk-kun separó su boca, girando su cabeza hacia donde estaba Aomine, sin dejar de acariciar la erección de Akashi con su mano.

–Kise-chi estaba muy enojado. Dijo que se iría a su casa…

–Cállate, Muk-kun…–suspiró Akashi, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza. –Saca a ese idiota y avienta las cosas del resto junto con él.

Aomine lo miró un instante sin comprender antes de sentir las grandes manos de Muk-kun sobre sus hombros, empujándolo fuera de los vestidores. La ropa y las bolsas de los demás fueron aventadas contra sus pies y cuando estuvo a punto de quejarse, miró la expresión de Muk-kun.

–Ni se te ocurra decirle al resto que vengan o te mataré–amenazó, su expresión deformada en molestia. Aomine negó. ¡Al diablo los demás, él no iba a ser golpeado por Muk-kun!

–Realmente, esos dos son tal para cual–susurró en cuanto escuchó el portazo del vestidor. Sonrió, realmente eran unos guarros.

* * *

El frio golpeaba con fuerza contra el rostro de Kise mientras caminaba con prisa y maldecía al aire. No quería hacer nada más que tomar un poco de sake de camino a su casa, encerrarse en su cuarto y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Sabía que debía de estar festejando pero no podía, estaba enojado, no solo con Aomine si no también consigo mismo. Era un idiota, no estaba realmente sorprendido de que estuviera enamorado de un chico, tampoco le molestaba la idea pero tampoco estaba satisfecho. Quizá si fuera reciproco lo vería desde un punto de vista diferente pero la cosa es que aunque Aomine había dicho que lo amaba y que era su pieza perfecta, quizá solo lo había dicho por decir.Y aún si realmente lo amara, al lado de Kuroko, ¿Él qué era?

Obviamente no era nadie. Lo había visto hace un rato. Aomine había corrido a los brazos de Kuroko en cuanto terminaron, lo había ido a reconfortar y con suerte hasta reconciliarse y ¿él? A pesar de dos semanas desde que lo había rechazado, no se había disculpado ni una vez.

En cuanto bajo del tren abrió una botella de sake que había comprado en el camino y fue tomándola camino a casa, atravesó el jardín y abrió la cerca de su casa. Una vez cerca de la puerta, miró a Aomine sentado en los escalones.

−Lo hiciste bien−felicitó Aomine, sonriendo algo incómodo.

Kise lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, luego, se hinco de hombros, paso junto a él y dirigió sus llaves a la chapa.

−Kise…

−No te disculpes, solo vete a casa.

−Haz estado tomando ¿Cuánto ha tomado hasta ahora?

−Con una mierda, deja de actuar. Si Kuroko te rechazó otra vez, no vengas tras de mí. No soy tu juguete de consolación.

Aomine lo miró, sorprendido.

−Fui a despedirme de él.

−No me interesa, no quiero saberlo, no quiero que me utilices, no quiero verte más.

−Kise…

−Heriste mi ego−murmuró, con la frente pegada contra la puerta y los ojos cerrados. Aomine lo miró sin entender. Kise rio, su risa ahogada en un llanto−. El ego de un modelo debe de tomarse en cuenta muy seriamente, ¿sabes?

−Kise, no entiendo a qué te refieres.

−Me ofrecí a ti y no solo me rechazaste, me rechazaste aún después de que estabas dentro de mí. Eso es peor que solo decir que no. Mi hermoso y suculento cuerpo… nadie antes lo había rechazado…

Aomine suspiró.

−Entremos a la casa.

Kise soltó una queja antes entrar y dirigirse hacia la sala, las luces estaban apagadas. Aomine no las prendió, se dirigió a los sillones y se sentó enfrente del que estaba Kise.

–Mira la razón por la que te rechace fue porque se sentía asombrosamente genial estar dentro de ti y si hubiera dejado que terminara, sabría que regresaría a ti una y otra vez pidiéndote que lo hiciéramos. Si hubiera seguido, Kise, no hubiera parado. Por eso me detuve, porque de seguirlo intentando tarde o temprano te lastimaría…

Kise lo miró, la luna se colaba suavemente por la ventana y alumbraba el sillón en el que Aomine estaba sentado, la luz perla cubría su rostro. Se veía fantástico, tan varonil, tan melancólico, tan afectado…

−Perdón, no quería lastimarte.

− ¿Por qué sigues hablando de mí como si fuera una chica? No te estoy pidiendo que salgas conmigo o te enamores, simplemente quería estar contigo ¿Qué tan difícil es entender eso?

−Es difícil, Kise, cuando ni siquiera tú te la crees.

Kise lo miró, los ojos bien abiertos. Había visto directamente a través de él. Sabía lo que sentía por él es solo que hasta entonces lo había ignorado.

− ¡¿Lo sabías?! –gritó, molesto, levantándose del sillón. − ¿Sabías que estaba enamorado de ti cuando salías con Kuroko?

−Siempre lo sospeche es solo que no lo creía. Además, yo tenía a Kuroko.

− ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Ahora que no tienes a Kuroko te interesa lo que siento?

−Kise… te amo.

Kise negó con la cabeza, levantándose del sillón.

−Lárgate con toda tu mierda y tus mentiras. No quiero verte más, imbécil.

−Kise…−llamó Aomine, tomándolo de la muñeca, el rubio forcejeo, separándose de él.

−Dices que no quieres lastimarme pero lo haces y lo haces y lo haces ¿crees que mi corazón debe de romperse en dos cada vez que te venga en gana?

−Kise…

− ¿Crees que debo de ir tras de ti cada vez que lo necesites? ¿Qué debo estar al pendiente de ti y alegrarte aunque no sea mi deber y aunque no haya sido yo quien te haya roto el corazón? ¿Crees que soy así de patético…?

−Kise…

− ¿Crees que es lo único que merezco son los pedazos que dejo alguien más…?

Aomine lo jalo hasta que logro abrazarlo con fuerza, aunque Kise seguía resistiéndose, poco a poco fue liberando la presión. Su voz estaba quebradiza, Aomine estaba seguro de que Kise estaba llorando. ¿Realmente le había hecho tanto daño? No creyó que Kise estuviera así de enamorado de él.

−Perdón.

Kise golpeo con los puños cerrados su pecho, sin embargo, pronto esos puños se convirtieron en un par de manos que apretaban con fuerza la playera de Aomine mientras sentía sus lágrimas caer una tras otra sobre ellas.

−Perdón−repitió, apretándolo entre sus brazos.

−Te odio… Aominechi…

Aomine sonrió, dándole un ligero beso en la frente. Kise lo miró, sorprendido.

−Recién termine con Kuroko y me siento terrible pero irónicamente, él no ha sido la persona por la que me he estado sintiendo mal estas últimas semanas. Ha sido por ti.

− ¿Ah? –las lágrimas de Kise derramaban por sus pómulos, su expresión estaba congelada en asombro.

−Antes de que terminara con Kuroko había pasado mucho tiempo contigo, había llegado un momento en el que me olvidaba si quiera de que salía con él. No importa lo mucho que lo haya podido amar, cada día que pasaba contigo me daba cuenta que me estaba enamorando de ti. Y eso me mataba.

− ¿De qué estas… hablando?

−Kuroko te pidió que cuidaras de mí ¿cierto? No fue solo porque nos hayas visto esa ocasión, fue porque Kuroko sabía que sentía algo por ti. Es solo que yo no sabía que lo hacía.

−Estás jugando conmigo…−chilló, luchando otra vez por separarse. Aomine se negó, tropezándose en el camino y cayendo de lleno al suelo. Kise no le importo la caída, siguió luchando por soltarse. –Eres tan bajo, mintiendo tan descaradamente…

−Kuroko tampoco ha llorado mucho por mí en los últimos días, él conoció a alguien. Parece que es un idiota pero creo que lo hace sentir bien. Se llama Kagami o algo así.

Kise chilló unos segundos más antes de rendirse, dejo caer su cabeza contra el pecho de Aomine y siguió llorando por un rato más. Aomine se giró, poniendo la espalda de Kise contra el suelo.

−Supongo que puedes negarte, después de todo, pero aún tenemos todo un verano juntos, ¿Qué te parece si intentamos ser novios?

Kise lo miró con los ojos abiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro, sus labios carnosos e hinchados.

− ¿Estás… estás hablando en serio?

−Tan enserio como que vi a Muk-kun haciéndole un blowjob a Akashi.

− ¿En serio?

−Lo juro.

Kise sonrió, empezándose a relajar por completo. Aomine era un idiota, si, lo era pero aun así, era ese idiota el que le gustaba. Estiro sus manos hasta las mejillas de Aomine y lo atrajo contra su boca.

Aomine río, pegando su nariz contra la de Kise. Realmente esperaba que las cosas fueran bien para todos ellos a partir de ahora...

* * *

−Par de idiotas, ni siquiera me dejaron cambiarme, ahora tengo que irme así a mi casa.

−Ah, ah, que molesto. No tienes que ir quejándote todo el camino, ¿sabes?

Midorima volteo a ver a quien hablaba, tenía una revista contra su rostro y traía un uniforme de la preparatoria Shutoku.

−Que insolencia−comentó, acomodando sus lentes.

−Eres un gruñon−murmuró el otro chico, quitándose la revista de la cara−realmente, vete a refunfuñar a otro lado. No me dejas tomar una siesta tranquila.

−Estamos en el metro y si no te gusta, puedes irte tú−replico Midorima, molesto.

El chico arqueó su cabeza, mirándolo fijamente.

−Había escuchado de ti pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de verte en vivo. Eres Shintaro Midorima ¿no es así? Del Kiseki no Sedai.

Midorima lo miró, sin responder.

−De verdad eres igual de frio como dicen las revistas. Soy Kazunari Takao. Mucho gusto.

Midorima lo miró con el ceño alzado.

−¿Qué signo eres?

−¿Ah? Escorpión.

−Somos compatibles…

−¿Qué acabas de murmurar?

−Nada, creo que seremos compañeros el próximo año…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Ah, ah, realmente terminé el capítulo. *Baila victoriosamente* _

_En fin, ¡Adivinen, adivinen! Takao, Kagami, Himuro, Hyuga y Teppei saldrán en los próximos capítulos. Hyuga & Teppei son los colados, no iban en la historia original pero… ¿han visto el anime? ¡Dan mucho material, hombre! Y me gusta la pareja._

_En fin, espero les siga gustando. A pesar de las posibles y futuras parejas, AoKise seguirá llevando los pantalones en esta historia, así que sigamos viendo cómo les va._

_A todos, gracias por leer mis larguísimos capítulos y gracias a los que comentan, son un amor y por ello Takano-san les violara dulcemente ;) (?)_


	7. Confrontations

_Pareja principal: _**Aomine x Kise x Kuroko**

_**Disclamer: Desgraciadamente, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia xD**_

* * *

_Confrontations_

− ¿Un viaje? –preguntó Midorima mientras reforzaba las vendas de sus manos, Kise sonrió, asintiendo.

−Es el viaje de graduación de la escuela pero como nosotros ganamos las nacionales, no tendremos que pagar ningún centavo.

−No voy a ir.

− ¿Eh? ¡Pero si es la última vez que estaremos todos juntos!

− ¿Por qué querría seguir pasando tiempo con ustedes?

−Porque estuviste con nosotros por tres años y, aunque no te guste, somos lo más cercano que tienes a amigos.

−Esa no es una razón lógica.

−No le ruegues, Kise. Si no quiere que se vaya al demonio.

Kise volteó, Aomine estaba atrás de él con su clásica pose relajada. Kise sonrió, feliz, sonrojándose un poco.

−Quiero que vayamos todos.

− ¿Necesitas a alguien aparte de mí?

Kise sintió sus mejillas arder pero, ignorándolo, regreso la mirada a Midorima.

−Anda, Midori-chi, no seas amargado.

− ¿Crees que el servicio a la habitación incluya dulces y pasteles? –preguntó Muk-kun, recién entrando. Akashi venía detrás de él, sus manos unidas como siempre.

−Lo más seguro, después de todo, nos merecemos hasta el más pequeño de los lujos.

− ¿Ves? Incluso ellos irán, ¡vamos!

− ¿Y qué hay de Kuroko? ¿Él también ira?

Kise abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, realmente no lo sabía. Había pasado las últimas dos semanas evitándolo cada que salían de clases. No es que de repente Kuroko le cayera mal o algo parecido, era simplemente que su conciencia lo estaba matando. La razón principal es que siempre había una regla básica entre amigos y esa era "_No salgas con el ex de tu amigo_". En este caso, Kise no lo había cumplido. Ni siquiera lo había intentado. Una parte de él sentía que había saboteado las cosas de alguna forma para lograr que Aomine saliera con él. Aunque aquello no era cierto, Kise nunca planeo nada de eso.

−Kuroko irá−comento Aomine, detrás de él. Kise volteó a mirarlo con sorpresa. ¿Así que ellos aún seguían en contacto? Algo en su corazón se estrujo con fuerza. No es que fuera del tipo de chico posesivo pero ciertamente después de la historia que ellos habían tenido, era comprensible que tuviera miedo.

Aomine puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Kise, él dio un pequeño salto en su lugar.

−Kise, vámonos.

Él asintió suavemente, levantándose de su asiento. Midorima lo miró, serio.

−No tienes que lucir tan deprimido solo porque dije que no iría…

Kise lo miró sin comprender, luego volteo a ver a Akashi y a Murasakibara. Por la mirada preocupada que tenían, era obvio que habían detectado algo extraño en el largo silencio de Kise.

Él sonrió, no con tanta facilidad como hubiera deseado.

−Perdón, es solo que me quede pensando en que realmente ya no estaremos juntos…

Midorima lo miró, después soltó un suspiro quejumbroso.

−Bien, iré pero ustedes dos−y señalo a Muk-kun y Akashi− ¡No más maldita exhibición publica! Si van a tener relaciones, ¡Háganlo en lugares adecuados!

− ¿Eh? Pero si es tan divertido hacerlo en lugares y momentos no planeados, Midorin.

Midorima lo miró, exasperado.

− ¡Sínico exhibicionista!

−Cuida esa boca−tronó Akashi, serió.

Aomine río.

−Realmente deberían de hacerle un poco de caso, no es agradable verlos y escucharlos a cada momento.

− ¡Pero si era lo mismo contigo y Kuroko!

Kise agachó la mirada, tenso. Akashi le dio un codazo a Muk-kun. Aomine hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada, tomo la mano de Kise y empezó a guiarlo a la salida.

−Nosotros nos vamos primero, nos vemos mañana.

Kise sintió los ojos de sus amigos puestos en él, se sintió como basura, todos recordarían que hasta hace poco era "_Kuroko & Aomine_" y ahora, solo dos meses después, era "_Aomine & Kise_". Todos creerían que era una puta oportunista y, honestamente, él incluso creía eso.

* * *

−Vayamos a tu casa ¿Si?

Kise sentía la mano de Aomine entre la suya y, a pesar de que generalmente se sentía bien, hoy era algo incómodo caminar así. Se sentía tenso, llevaba toda la semana sintiéndose incomodo con Aomine. No estaba arrepentido pero no quería que Kuroko ni los demás los vieran juntos, era muy cobarde para ello. Así que, realmente, había pasado casi toda la semana ignorándolo.

Kise negó, suavemente.

−Perdón, tengo que ir a la agencia hoy.

− ¿No puedes ir a comer conmigo?

−No tengo tiempo−miró su reloj−. Ya voy tarde, nos vemos mañana.

Dicho esto, soltó su mano, se estiro para darle un beso en la mejilla y empezó a caminar.

Aomine se quedó mirando la dirección para donde Kise se había ido. Realmente no lo entendía, ¿Por qué lo estaba ignorando? ¿No hace unas semanas estaba llorando porque quería estar con él?

Dio media vuelta, enojado, caminando hacia el camino que lo llevaba a la estación del metro.

− ¿Tetsu? –Kuroko estaba parado, acomodando su mochila. Levantó la mirada, mirándolo con sorpresa. − ¿Vas para tu casa? –asintió− ¿Caminamos juntos?

−Claro, sería agradable…

* * *

− ¡Midori-chi! –exclamó Kise en cuanto subió al autobús y vio a Midorima sentado con su audífonos. − ¿Me puedo sentar un minuto? Voy a esperar a que…

Se calló, realmente, no tenía que decirlo.

− ¿Qué ibas a decir?

−Nada. ¿Has visto a Atsushi-chi y Akashi-chi?

−Sí, están haciendo escandalo allá atrás.

Kise miró hacia atrás del camión.

−No veo a nadie.

−Están en el baño.

Kise volvió a mirar, escuchó un golpe y después un gemido. Sonrió.

−Parece que esos dos no tienen ningún problema de compatibilidad sexual ¿he?

−Tampoco tienen moral, realmente, tener relaciones en cualquier lugar es algo muy bajo.

− ¿Lo crees? Yo creo que, aunque sea solo una vez, tú también pasaras por ello.

−No me bajes a su nivel.

Kise empezó a reír, Midorima había puesto una mirada de miedo. Era tan malditamente puritano, deseaba con ansias ver a la persona que rompiera su alto ego en dos.

−Aomine…−susurró Midorima. Kise volteó la mirada. Aomine estaba parado justo delante de ellos, se veía molesto. Muy molesto. Kise sonrió, levantándose de su asiento.

−Te estaba esperando ¿Dónde quieres…?

−No te molestes, me iré con Tetsu.

Kise sintió el aire escaparse de sus pulmones y, lentamente, se volvió a sentar en el lugar. Midorima lo miró.

− ¿Estás bien?

Asintió, suavemente, con la mirada perdida.

− ¿Estás seguro que vas a poder soportar a ese tipo?

Kise sonrió con esfuerzo.

− ¿Te estas preocupando por mí?

−Ni por un maldito segundo.

* * *

El viaje al lado de Midorima fue realmente divertido para Kise, probablemente fuera porque era la última vez que Midorima se iba a dejar molestar o quizá solo se había prestado para hacerlo sentir mejor, cual fuera el caso, cuando bajo del camión intento no pensar demasiado en Aomine.

Se registró en la recepción en donde les informaron que cada quien tenía su habitación propia, a menos que quisieran compartir. Como era obvio, Akashi y Atsuchi pidieron una suite VIP para ambos. Dios sabría que iban a hacer con ella. Midorima pidió una individual mientras que Kise pidió una VIP con terraza y vista a la playa. La recamara era lo suficientemente grande para que Aomine se quedara con él, así que tomando su maleta, camino hasta donde estaba él.

−Aomine-chi, reserve…

Aomine no lo miró, se pasó de frente, caminando con Kuroko hacia la recepción.

− ¿Para ustedes dos? –escuchó a la recepcionista hablar.

Kise apretó sus manos, la molestia retenida en su garganta, las lágrimas a punto de escapar. Suspiró, tomó su maleta y caminó con prisa hasta el elevador.

−Kise…−llamó Midorima, caminando detrás de él. Kise camino más rápido, metiéndose al primer elevador que se abrió, en cuanto la puerta se cerró y se quedó solo, golpeo la pared de este. Honestamente ¿qué estaba pensando Aomine? ¿Por qué estaba tan malditamente enojado?

* * *

Kise terminó de acomodar sus cosas en su habitación, decidió que lo único que podía hacer para despejarse era salir a comprar comida o quizá pedir una bebida a la habitación. Probablemente cuando regresara se daría un baño.

Abrió la puerta y justo cuando levanto la mirada, vio a Aomine recargado en la pared de en frente.

− ¿Vas a algún lado?

Kise lo ignoro, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su habitación cuando Aomine lo empujo adentro.

−Eres realmente maleducado, no me guardas un asiento en el autobús y tampoco pides una habitación para los dos.

− ¿Eh?

−Es tu culpa que me haya ido con Tetsu.

− ¡Puedes irte con quien quieras, imbécil! –tronó, dándose media vuelta.

−Quiero hablar contigo… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Y no me refiero a ahorita, hablo sobre toda la maldita semana.

−Nada que te interese.

− ¿Estás arrepentido de algo?

−No.

−Bien, voy a cambiar mi pregunta ¿estas arrepentido de haberme dicho que si? ¿Es eso por lo que has estado huyendo de mí? ¿Estás… reconsiderándolo?

Kise no necesitaba mirarlo a la cara para imaginarse la expresión que Aomine debía de haber puesto, simplemente con el tono hiriente de su voz podía imaginárselo bastante bien.

− ¿Y tú? ¿Te está sentando de maravilla el sexo post-ruptura o solo te gusta la adrenalina de ser infiel?

Aomine se puso tenso, ¿Cómo había ido a parar la conversación en eso?

−No me gustan las personas celosas y paranoicas.

Kise sonrió.

−Voy a darme un baño−unos pasos antes de abrir la puerta, se detuvo, no volteo a verlo, simplemente se detuvo. –Aomine… solo quería decirte que a mí no me gustan las personas que duermen con otras. Puedes decir que soy infantil o posesivo pero no lo soporto… No lo perdono.

− ¿Ah?

−Metete a la ducha conmigo ¿vale? No me gusta que estés conmigo cuando tu cuerpo huele a otro.

−Kise ¿de qué diablos…?

Kise señalo su cuello, Aomine se llevó directamente la mano allí. Justo encima de donde tenía un gran chupetón.

−No sé qué diablos te estas imaginando pero debes parar…

−Estoy viendo, no imaginándome. De todos modos, olvida lo que dije antes, puedes irte cuando quieras.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta del baño, se desnudó con rapidez y se metió a la regadera. El agua empezó a caer sobre su cabeza. Estaba fría, casi helada.

Recargo su cabeza contra la pared y, no era que realmente estuviera entusiasmado de que Aomine fuera detrás de él pero cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, se echó a llorar.

Su cabeza contra la pared, el agua mojándolo todo. Desgraciadamente, no llevándose todo con ella.

Era un idiota ¿Por qué se había sentido tan feliz? Llevaba solo un par de semanas con Aomine así que debía llevarse las cosas con más calma, sin embargo, era la primera vez que se enamoraba tan intensamente de alguien y no sabía exactamente cómo actuar, aunque era obvio que no podía esperar el mismo trato, no era la primera vez que Aomine se enamoraba de alguien así que realmente Kise no era tan especial para él, después de todo, nunca sería su primer amor.

Kise soltó todo el aire que estaba dentro de sus pulmones, ¿Cómo demonios había ido a parar allí? ¿Cómo acepto recibir las sobras que alguien más dejo? Debió esperar que Aomine curara un poco más como para no engañarlo en la primera oportunidad que se le presentara.

Golpeo sus manos contra el azulejo, llorando con fuerza, se sentían tan frustrado, tan herido, tan pequeño…

−No tienes que llorar así de fuerte por mí−escuchó, Kise dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar, con el llanto en su garganta.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Largo!

Kise no obtuvo respuesta, simplemente sintió las manos de Aomine colocarse sobre su abdomen desnudo, luego lo jalo hacia él. La espalda de Kise contra el pecho de Aomine.

El moreno bajo un poco su cabeza, besando el cuello del rubio.

−Perdón si te hice pensar cosas inadecuadas pero he estado realmente molesto contigo. No me gusta que después del riesgo que tome en decirte que si tu simplemente me ignores. ¿Recuerdas lo qué te dije antes? Así como yo soy el único que puede vencerse a sí mismo, también soy el único que puede ignorarse a sí mismo. Así que detente, Kise, tu indiferencia me lastima…

Las manos de Kise tocaros los brazos de Aomine, intentando apartarlos de su cuerpo.

−Eso no justifica… que tengas que… engañarme…−Su voz quebradiza, el llanto sin quererse detener. Realmente era una persona patética, Aomine lo abrazó más fuerte, besando sus hombros desnudos y húmedos.

−Sé que tengo un moretón en el cuello, no te voy a decir que no lo obtuve como te imaginas pero debo decirte que debes ser más observador, fuiste tú quien me lo hizo.

−Eso es mentira, nosotros nunca hemos estado juntos.

−No. No así. Pero siempre nos hemos quedado a medias, tus eres realmente muy ardiente cuando te provoco, besas fuerte y muerdes un poco.

Kise se quedó pensando un instante ello, era verdad, tendía a perder un poco el juicio cuando estaba excitado. Aun así…

−Kise, te amo…

Kise paro de moverse, las manos de Aomine lo giraron con rapidez, ahora estaban frente a frente. Aomine estaba desnudo y, a pesar de que eran la primera vez que se veían completamente desnudos, Aomine no estaba mirando su parte baja o su abdomen, lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Se acercó hasta su rostro y beso sus mejillas. Luego cerró la regadera y beso en el lugar donde estaban sus lágrimas.

− ¿Acaso no te dije que eras mi pieza perfecta? ¿En serio crees que te voy a engañar con alguien? ¿Me crees así de idiota? Deberías darme un poco más de crédito y confiar en mí, ¿sabes?

Kise lo miró fijamente, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

−Perdóname Kise, sea lo que sea que haya hecho mal. Perdón.

−Kuroko…

− ¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver Tetsu con todo esto?

− Mucho… me siento mal por él… Es injusto que nosotros estemos felices cuando Kuroko-chi estuvo pasándola tan mal por ti… incluso yo lo consolé… es algo traicionero y bajo… ¿no crees?

Aomine deslizó sus manos hasta la espalda de Kise, atrayéndolo un poco contra él, besó sus mejillas, el lugar por el que seguían bajando sus lágrimas. Kise sentía que su corazón le dolía muy fuerte.

−No pienses en Tetsu, piensa en nosotros. Eres tú a quien yo quiero hacer feliz. Eres tú con quien quiero estar ¿está bien? No me importa si todos nos ven mal o si Tetsu no me quiere hablar jamás. Solo me importa estar contigo ¿puedes hacerlo? ¿Puedes estar feliz solo por estar conmigo…?

Kise asintió con suavidad, sus lágrimas deslizándose con rapidez, se sentía tan inmensamente patético. ¿Por qué amar a Aomine le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué su amabilidad y amor le hacía querer llorar? ¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz y aun así le dolía tan fuerte su corazón?

Aomine rio, abrazándolo con premura, besando su cabello rubio.

−Vayamos a la habitación, tu cuerpo está muy frío.

Kise asintió, espero que Aomine saliera y no fue hasta unos segundos después que sintió una toalla caer sobre su cabeza, luego sintió las manos de Aomine tallando con suavidad su cabello, secándolo.

Kise sonrió suavemente, sin parar de llorar. Se sentía tan amado que dolía.

Una vez que Aomine termino, deslizo la toalla por su pecho secando sus brazos, luego la enredo contra su cintura. Kise se sonrojo, desde esa vez que lo rechazo, era la segunda vez que lo miraba desnudo. Sin embargo, Aomine no prestó atención en ese asunto, solo lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo de vuelta a la recamara, lo acostó en la cama y lo cubrió con las cobijas.

− ¿Puedo quedarme en tu habitación?

− ¿Qué hay de la que apartaste con Kuroko?

−Deja eso, Kise. Ya no hay un Tetsu y Daiki. Ahora somos nosotros dos. ¿Entiendes? No me vengas con más inseguridades o te pateare hasta que lo entiendas.

Kise sonrió.

−Siempre tan duro, incluso conmigo.

−No es así, no creas que lo que acaba de pasar lo hago con cualquiera.

− ¿De qué hablas? Ni siquiera tuvimos relaciones.

−Precisamente, porque eres importante para mí. Quiero hacerlo adecuadamente no después de una pelea y un llanto en la ducha.

−Pero aún podemos hacerlo en la ducha y hacerme llorar de placer ¿no?

Aomine sonrió, haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago.

−No me hables así ¿estas intentando excitarme?

Kise empezó a reírse, moviendo todo su cuerpo. Era verdad, él era feliz con Aomine, incluso con sus inseguridades, nunca había dudado de ello y a pesar de que se sentía incómodo por Kuroko, Aomine tenía razón. Debía de disfrutar lo que tenía porque, de todos modos, si estaban haciendo algo mal, detenerse ahora no les serviría de nada.

Aomine sintió la boca de Kise sobre la suya, besando con suavidad. Honestamente, debía de amar muchismo a Kise como para soportar cada uno de los pequeños desplantes de Kise. O, mejor dicho, debía de amarlo muchísimo para amar incluso sus desplantes.

* * *

−Realmente quieres comer eso ¿he?

−Claro que quiero, es mi comida favorita.

−Sopa de cebolla gratinada… Honestamente, creí que tus gustos eran más refinados.

−No lo son, salgo contigo.

Aomine abrió los ojos, indignado, Kise rio.

−Tonto, estaba bromeando.

− ¿Qué tipo de broma es esa?

Kise estiro sus manos hacia sus mejillas, jalándolo.

−Ven acá, te recompensaré.

−No quiero…

−Claro que quieres−comentó, jalándolo hasta hacer chocar sus labios, aún tenían el cabello mojado y un poco de agua del cabello de Aomine cayó sobre las mejillas de Kise. Sonrió. Eso se sentía bien.

− ¿Kise…?

Kise dio un brinco en su lugar, soltando a Aomine de jalón, sintiendo una cubeta de agua fría peor que la de la ducha caer sobre él. Incluso sin mirar detrás de Aomine, sabía que quien había hablado era Kuroko. Suspiró, mirando hacia su lugar, realmente se veía como que no la había visto venir.

Kise se levantó de su asiento.

−Eres increíble, Kise, no solo conseguiste que cayera ante ti sino también que se bañara contigo… ¿follaron? ¿Se sintió bien tenerlo dentro de ti?

Kise se quedó congelado ¿era Kuroko-chi quien estaba diciendo eso?

−Lo siento−fue lo primero que Kise pudo decir, era una disculpa sincera pero su voz tembló y quedo en un susurró. Kuroko negó con la cabeza.

−No quiero escuchar ni una palabra de ti.

−Kuroko, de verdad lo lamento…

−La única promesa que te pedí y no pudiste cumplirla ¿acaso eres un idiota?

Kise abrió sus ojos sorprendido, jamás había visto a Kuroko tan enojado. Sus patéticas lágrimas empezaron a salir con rapidez. Aomine se levantó de la mesa.

−Tetsu, no le hables así.

−Tú también cállate, no necesito tu mierda.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta. Kise quiso ir atrás de él, Aomine lo detuvo del brazo.

− ¿Qué fue lo que le prometiste, Kise?

Kise dudo un poco, pero al final suspiró y lo miró a los ojos. Aomine dijo que quería que confiara en él, debía de hacerlo.

−Me hizo prometerle que no saldría contigo nunca o nuestra amistad terminaría para siempre.

− ¿Ah…? ¿Pero qué diablos…?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Ah, ah, por fin pude darles un capitulo solo de Aomine x Kise. ¿No son geniales juntos? Me dan ganas de estrujar a Kise tan fuerte. Y me gusta mucho imaginarme a Aomine siendo dulce, meloso y considerado así que perdón si les resulta __**muy**__ extraño. Por lo general Aomine es la diva de la indiferencia. _

_Quería aclararles (por el capítulo anterior) que "__**blowjob**__" es, literalmente, dar una mamada (no es __**sexo oral**__ porque solo aplica cuando eres chico) xD_

_Y… veamos que sucede con estos tres ¿vale? Estoy ansiosa por escribir Kuroko x Kagami así que esperen un poco, está en transición._

_A todos, gracias por leer mis larguísimos capítulos y gracias a los que comentan._

_Nos leemos pronto! ;) :3_


	8. Whether near or far, I'm always yours

_Pareja principal:_**Aomine x Kise x Kuroko**

_**Disclamer: Desgraciadamente, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia xD**_

* * *

_Whether near or far, I'm always yours_

Kise estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas muy juntas, sus manos estaban recargadas sobre sus rodillas, su cabeza viendo hacia sus pies y sus lágrimas cayendo sobre sus manos. Aomine estaba dando vueltas en la habitación, se sentía terrible pero, a comparación de Kise, no estaba seguro quien se sentía peor.

− ¿Por qué le prometiste eso, Kise?

− ¿Tú también vas a decirme que soy un idiota?

Aomine lo miro de reojo sin dejar de caminar.

−No he dicho eso simplemente estoy preocupado. Ustedes son amigos, es mi culpa que esto haya pasado.

−Yo fui quien prometió que lo haría.

−Exacto y quiero saber por qué.

Kise sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas, mordió sus labios ligeramente, lo que había hecho era realmente malo ¿verdad? Eso estaba totalmente fuera del código de amistad, aun así…

−Cuando se lo prometí, no tenía nada que perder.

Aomine se detuvo en seco, volteando a ver hacia donde estaba sentado Kise. Debía de hacerlo sentir mejor, lo sabía pero estaba completamente bloqueado. Había visto a Tetsu enojado pero esto era completamente otro nivel. Aunque después de todo ¿Cómo se supone que debes de reaccionar cuando tu primer amor te ha dejado por uno de tus amigos más cercanos?

− ¿Sabes? No tenía ninguna esperanza de que salieras conmigo así que cuando Kuroko-chi me lo pidió, dije "_Claro, ¿por qué no? No es como si eso fuera a ocurrir alguna vez_"

Aomine suspiró pesadamente antes de arrodillarse frente a Kise. Todo eso estaba pasando por su culpa, lastimar a Tetsu, lastimar a Kise. Todo era mierda que él había provocado, si terminaba ahora con Kise ¿serviría de algo? Si se disculpaba con Tetsu ¿podría arreglar algo? Si se alejaba de ellos ¿podría regresarles lo que les quito?

Colocó sus manos en la barbilla de Kise y la subió con suavidad.

−Kise, mírame…

Kise negó, estaba muy ocupado evitando que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo como para mirarlo. Sin embargo, Aomine insistió un poco más.

−Lamento no haber aclarado antes mis sentimientos y haberte lastimado. Nunca fue mi intención. Perdón.

Kise lo miró directamente a los ojos y en ellos vio toda la incertidumbre. ¿Qué no acababa de aceptar que perder a Kuroko era un riesgo que podría cobrar? Sonrió, llevando sus manos a su rostro y limpiando con insistencia sus lágrimas. Aomine lo miraba fijo, sin decir nada.

−Perdóname, me puse así porque lo que me dijo Kuroko-chi me sentó mal, después de todo, es mi amigo pero tú lo dijiste antes, si vale la pena lo que tenemos aunque eso equivalga a perder a todos, entonces acepto el riesgo.

−Kise…

−Lo acepté, Aomine. No estoy tomando una decisión a medias.

Aomine lo miró con sorpresa, ¿este chico decidido era el mismo que había pasado la última media hora llorando? Realmente, Kise siempre le sorprendía.

Puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas, limpiando sus tibias lágrimas.

−No más llorar, Kise. Se me rompe el corazón cada vez que te veo llorar.

Kise sonrió, apenado.

−Será hora de que nos vayamos a dormir ¿no? Fue un largo día.

Kise asintió, levantándose y acomodándose en la cama. Aomine se quitó sus zapatos y se acostó junto a Kise, que estaba acostado de lado y dándole la espalda. Aomine colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de Kise y luego sintió a Kise acomodarse de tal forma que su cabeza quedo recargada en su pecho. Sonrió.

Kise se quedó callado un largo rato antes de tomar una de las manos de Aomine y entrelazarla con la suya.

−Aomine… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

−Seguro, ¿qué sucede…?

−Haz estado en contacto con Kuroko desde que empezamos a salir ¿no es así?

Aomine se puso tenso, Kise lo sintió en sus brazos.

− ¿Ya no quieres que lo haga…?

−No, no es eso. Yo… ¿Por qué no le hablaste de nosotros?

Aomine guardo silencio.

− No lo sé. No me malinterpretes, no te estaba ocultando pero el tema nunca salió en la conversación.

Kise se quedó callado, ¡Con un diablo si era así! Soltó la mano de Aomine y se arrimó fuera de su abrazo, Aomine apretó su mano y lo atrajo de vuelta contra él.

−Está bien… es solo que… ¿Hablar con tu primer amor sobre tu nueva pareja no es algo insensible? ¿Es un tema del que puedas hablar y fingir que al otro no le va a lastimar?

Kise pensó un minuto sobre ello, recordó la primera vez que los vio juntos, la vez que terminaron en el salón, la forma en la que había llorado Kuroko por horas sobre su hombro, la mirada que tenía, el amor que estaba siendo devuelto, el dolor plasmado en cada una de sus expresiones…

Y entonces lo comprendió, no era solo Kuroko, también Aomine. Aomine no quería herir a Kuroko pero tampoco a sí mismo.

Suspiro.

−Supongo que no se puede evitar.

−Aun así, entiendes que _te amo_ ¿no?

Kise asintió, apretándose más contra él. Aomine le dio un beso en su cabello y luego cubrió a ambos con una cobija.

−Es mejor que duérmanos.

−Si… hasta mañana, cariño…

Kise sintió su corazón acelerarse e intento voltear a verlo, sin embargo, Aomine ya estaba durmiendo. Sonrió, realmente, un idiota.

* * *

Cuando Kise se despertó, la luz se colaba tenuemente por el gran ventanal que tenía la habitación, deslizo su mano al lugar donde debía de estar Aomine y al no sentirlo allí, abrió sus ojos suavemente.

La silueta de Aomine estaba enfrente de la cama, estaba cambiándose. Kise talló un poco sus ojos antes de prestarle más atención. La playera había caído al suelo, luego el pants, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo vio simplemente con un ajustado bóxer blanco.

Aomine camino un poco hasta donde estaba su maleta e, hincado, empezó a buscar una muda de ropa. Kise intentó mantener su respiración calmada pero Aomine lucia realmente bien semi-desnudo sin contar que el bóxer que traía le quedaba increíblemente bien.

Cerró los ojos un minuto, debía de relajarse, sin embargo, cuando deslizo su mano hacia su cintura sintió una gran erección. Alarmado, abrió los ojos y miró debajo de las sabanas. ¿Así había despertado o estaba así porque lo había visto? Kise sintió un estremecimiento, nunca se había sentido excitado por ver a un chico en bóxer, aun así… quería más, quería verlo completamente _**desnudo**_…

Kise se levantó de un brinco y salió corriendo al baño, se lavó los dientes lo más rápido que pudo, se lavó la cara y se arregló el cabello. Regresó corriendo a la cama y se sorprendió de encontrar a Aomine aún frente a su maleta.

−Tsk. Diablos…

Se levantó con una muda de ropa y regresó hacia la cama, Kise lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

−Hey, ¡mira quién se despertó! Buenos días.

− Buenos días, ¿Buscabas algo?

−Si pero no es nada, creo que lo deje en mi casa.

Kise asintió, sentándose al borde de la cama. Ahora que Aomine caminaba hacia él podía ver mucho mejor su silueta. Maldijo por lo bajo la maldita tela y luego estiro sus manos hacia él. Aomine dejo la ropa en el borde de la cama y, una vez frente a él, las manos de Kise rodearon su cintura. Aomine sonrió, acariciando el cabello de Kise con suavidad.

− ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún tienes sueño?

Kise no respondió, simplemente recargo su cabeza contra el abdomen de Aomine y beso sobre su ombligo. Aomine dio un respingo.

− ¿Qué…?

Pero Kise no se detuvo, bajo su boca suavemente sobre el miembro de Aomine y apretó con sus labios. Aomine dio un paso para atrás, sin embargo, las manos de Kise que habían estado en su cintura se deslizaron hacia su trasero y lo atrajeron de vuelta contra su boca.

− ¿Qué diablos haces…?

Kise lo ignoro de nueva cuenta, jalando con sus manos el bóxer hacia abajo. Aomine se resistió pero al fin el bóxer bajo lo necesario para dejar ver el miembro de Aomine. Kise sonrió.

−Estaba tan malditamente desesperado por quitar esa tela de en medio…−dicho esto, su boca arremetió contra él. Aomine soltó un suspiró de sorpresa sintiendo la humedad de la boca de Kise contra su miembro, se sentía tan malditamente bien pero…

−Kise ¿Qué te…?

−Estoy tan duro que duele−dijo, separando su boca y llevando una de sus manos contra el miembro de Aomine, dio una lamida suave y luego se separó, mirándolo a los ojos − ¿Sabías que te ves increíblemente bien desnudo?

Aomine sintió como su erección crecía en la boca de Kise, bajo una de sus manos y toco por encima del pants de Kise, realmente estaba muy duro.

−Kise…

El rubio tomo una de las manos de Aomine y la puso contra su nuca, ¿Acaso estaba pidiendo que moviera sus caderas contra su boca? Sintió un escalofrió, no es que el asunto no le gustara pero…

Aomine alejo sus manos y se separó de la boca de Kise, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Kise lo miró sin entender que pasaba con la boca entre abierta y húmeda. Se veía increíblemente sexy así pero…

−Si quieres tener sexo duro y rápido, por mi está bien pero antes déjame buscar un aceite o algo para no lastimarte…

Kise recordó lo increíblemente incomodo que se había sentido la primera vez que Aomine había intentado entrar en él, considerando que su miembro estaba tan increíblemente grande que apenas y cabía en su boca pero… ¿buscar un aceite? Eso llevaría tiempo y él estaba muy caliente.

−Está bien, no me importa.

Aomine abrió los ojos en sorpresa, realmente debía de estar muy excitado. Sonrió, negando con la cabeza, y regreso hasta el lugar de Kise.

− Entonces ¿lo haremos así?

Aomine no dijo nada, simplemente se puso de rodillas frente a él y con una de sus manos empezó a bajar su pants junto con su bóxer hasta liberar su miembro. Kise dio un pequeño brinco.

−Oye ¿qué estás intentando hacer…?

−Regreso el favor, cariño…

Kise sintió como toda la sangre se acumulaba en su erección pero pronto una humedad lo cubrió por completo. Sostuvo la respiración, era la boca de Aomine. Su lengua acariciaba con muchísima más agilidad de la que él tenía y apretaba con sus labios suavemente. Era una locura, ver a Aomine sumergido entre sus piernas era de otro mundo.

−Oye… detente…

Aomine lo ignoro, ayudándose con una mano lo acariciaba con más fuerza, luego deslizaba su lengua hasta la punta y succionaba un poco. Todo esto mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Kise negó, era muy pronto para correrse.

De pronto, Aomine empujo su boca hasta el fondo. Kise gimió fuerte, antes de intentar alejarse de él. Aomine no lo dejo. Era endemoniadamente bueno en lo que hacía y él, ciertamente, lo sabía.

Y entonces Kise recordó que ahora Aomine era bueno porque ya sé lo había hecho a alguien más, no supo si sentirse deprimido o agradecido. Decidió que agradecido y un instante después tenía sus manos en el cabello de Aomine, gemía con fuerza y respiraba con dificultad. Intentó alejarlo cuando sintió que se venía pero Aomine no se movió ni un centímetro. Pronto, todo cayó en su boca.

Kise soltó un largo gemido y cerro sus ojos, después, entendió lo que acababa de pasar, abrió los ojos y encontró a Aomine aun arrodillado con la mitad de su corrida en la cara.

−Dios ¡Perdón! ¡Soy un imbécil!

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y, con prisa, tomo las puntas de la sabana y lo intento limpiar. Aomine alejo la cabeza.

− ¿Qué hay con esa maldita reacción?

− ¿Eh…?

−Disfruta los segundos de placer no te preocupes por esto. Después de todo, lo lleve hasta el final porque quería hacerlo.

Kise estaba ciertamente sonrojado pero aun así sonrió, acercó su boca hasta la de él y le dio un beso superficial.

−Ahora que estás más tranquilo ¿no será mejor considerar otra vez el lubricante?

Kise asintió, riendo. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió con rapidez.

−Iré a buscarlo, si no lo encuentro, tendré que recurrir a Akashi-chi.

Puso los ojos en blanco y después sonrió, enviándole un beso en el aire.

Él moreno vio la puerta cerrarse, se recostó en la cama y se quedó viendo el techo. Quizá él también tendría que encargarse de eso antes de que Kise regresara.

* * *

Kise iba corriendo con dirección a la salida tras haber preguntado por una farmacia cuando encontró a Kuroko sentado en una banca del jardín.

Kise se detuvo en seco, quizá no fuera inteligente pero debía intentarlo. Caminó hacia donde él estaba.

Kuroko estaba mirando la gente pasar cuando Kise apareció en su vista. Tronó la boca e hizo señales de levantarse.

Kise levantó sus manos.

−No voy a quitarte mucho tiempo, escúchame ¿sí?

Kuroko no asintió pero volvió a sentarse. Kise sonrió.

−Perdón, estaba pensando en todo un discurso que decirte sobre las razones del porque deberías de perdonarme pero supongo que las razones por las que no son igual de válidas. No quiero hacer esto una guerra, eres mi amigo y te aprecio mucho…

−Entonces déjalo.

Kise lo miró con sorpresa.

−He estado preguntándomelo por un tiempo pero… ¿haces esto porque aún lo quieres y no quieres verlo con alguien más o porque no quieres que él sea feliz?

Kuroko lo miró con sorpresa.

− ¿Qué…?

−Él te lastimo, eso está claro. Pero ¿Cuál de las dos es verdad?

−No tengo que responder a eso.

−Bien, tienes razón. Solo quiero decirte algo más. ¿Me escucharas?

Kuroko asintió esta vez, sus mano estaban distraídamente puestas en su rodilla pero Kise pudo observar como sus manos estaban apretando sus rodillas. Suspiró.

−Ayer Aomine me dijo que me amaba…

Kuroko volteó rápido a verlo, su expresión de coraje rota por un segundo. Kise lo miró, sonriendo.

− Él realmente lo dijo. Me sorprendió mucho escucharlo… Sin embargo, creo que él está confundiendo el "_Te amo_" con el "_Te quiero_". Uno suele decir que no hay mucha diferencia, después de todo solo son un par de palabras. Pero es diferente porque estas no llevan la misma intensidad de amor. Y cuando te lo dicen, tú lo sientes ¿sabes?

Kuroko lo miró de reojo, la mirada de Kise era serena.

− ¿A dónde vas con todo esto? Se claro, por favor.

−Yo no siento que el nivel del "_Te amo_" de Aomine sea completamente verdad, siento que necesita decirlo porque se le formo la costumbre, porque aún tiene mucho amor para esa persona pero ya no puede decírselo porque lo echo a perder. Realmente no sé por qué razones ustedes terminaron porque ambos tienen diferentes versiones, creo que la versión verdadera es algo que solo ustedes dos comparten y… honestamente, no quiero saberla.

Kuroko lo miró, Kise podía actuar como un tonto pero era realmente observador. Suspiró.

−Aomine me quiere, eso no lo dudo pero ¿amarme? Quizá aún es muy pronto… −se detuvo, mirando por un segundo los árboles. Luego regresó la mirada hacia él, sonreía, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera muy feliz. –A pesar de ello, él lo hará, Kuroko-chi. Algún día dirá "_te amo_" y yo sabré que es verdad, que has dejado de dolerle, que puede hablar abiertamente sobre mí sin preocuparle que vaya a herirte o herirse a sí mismo. Algún día su pasado será un lindo recuerdo y yo seré su único presente pero mientras eso pasa ¿podrías compartir su corazón conmigo?

La voz de Kise tambaleo un poco antes de levantarse y ponerse frente a él, estaba de rodillas, sonreía suavemente. Kuroko sujeto las manos de Kise, sentía que sus lágrimas estaban deslizándose por sus mejillas. Así que así era realmente como se sentía…

− Kuroko-chi… ¿podrías perdonar a Aomine por intentar olvidarte, por querer continuar su vida?

Kuroko cerró los ojos, las lágrimas cayeron sobre las manos de Kise.

− ¿Podrías perdonarme por amarlo tanto y querer que solo me ame a mí? ¿Por ser tan terco e intentarlo? ¿Podrás perdonarme porque haré todo lo necesario para que te olvide…?

Kuroko asintió suavemente, realmente no iba a pelear contra Kise, ya no había nada por lo que pelear. Debía continuar su vida, debía conocer a otras personas, empezar de nuevo. Debía de concentrarse.

−Perdona por haberte pedido esa estúpida promesa… Perdona por comportarme de esa manera…

Kise negó, puso sus manos en la espalda de Kuroko y lo abrazo.

− ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?

−Claro, Kise-kun, nada me haría más feliz.

Kise sonrió, aliviado, su corazón ahora se sentía libre. Si eso significaba que acababa de salir de un maldito triángulo amoroso, no podía estar de otra forma más que inmensamente feliz.

* * *

Kuroko vio como Kise se iba, realmente lucia aliviado. Le había dado un beso en la mejilla y, disculpándose por tener que ir a otro lugar, se fue corriendo.

Kuroko se quedó sentado un rato más, sin saber cómo sentirse. Una parte de él también estaba aliviado, había amado mucho a Aomine y ciertamente quería que fuera feliz, el hecho de que lo hiciera con Kise no le molestaba, porque a pesar de parecer frívolo, era dulce y sincero. Realmente no pudo encontrar a nadie mejor pero… la otra parte de él deseaba que Aomine regresará de rodillas a pedirle perdón. No lo haría, tampoco lo deseaba con ansias.

Suspiró, sus tontas lágrimas cubrían todo su rostro, agachó su cabeza y la sujeto entre sus manos.

− ¿Estás bien? –escuchó, la voz suave pero firme. Levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

−Tú…. ¿me viste?

− ¿Qué diablos es esa pregunta? Escuché a alguien llorar, me sorprendí que fueras tú.

−Perdón, no estoy en mi mejor momento.

−Ese chico… el rubio… ¿te lastimo?

Kuroko lo miró, negando.

−Él es un buen amigo, lo he herido más de lo que él a mí. Él solo acaba de liberarme.

El chico no entendió pero asintió, luego se recargo contra la banca y miró el cielo.

− Hace tiempo tenía un amigo que apreciaba muchísimo. Un día nos peleamos, me imagino que lucía igual que tú ahora pero… ¿sabes? Entonces me di cuenta de algo. Hay cosas que se acaban porque uno las deja morir y otras que se acaban porque dejas que alguien más tome la decisión por ti. Así que… ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Kuroko lo miró directamente a los ojos, su expresión tenía algo reconfortante.

−Lo pensaré, quizás tengas razón.

−Demonios, ¡Claro que la tengo!

Kuroko sonrió.

−¿Ves? Justo ahora, acabas de sonreír. Ahora…−buscó algo en su bolsa de papel que cargaba a un lado, sonrió al encontrar algo y lo saco, estirándosela. –Toma, esto te hará sentir mucho mejor.

−¿Qué es?

−Un batido de vainilla, es suave y dulce, justo como lo es la vida así que cuando te sientas mal, toma una de estas ¿está bien?

−Gracias pero no acepto cosas de desconocidos.

−Bien, me llamo Kagami Taiga. Ahora, acéptala.

−No deberías darles cosas a desconocidos.

Él lo miro, sonriendo de medio lado.

−Bien, entonces dime tu nombre.

−Kuroko Tetsuya.

−Perfecto, ahora somos amigos. Tómala.

−Gracias.

−No hay de qué, nos vemos luego.

Kuroko vio como el pelirrojo se levantaba de la banca y, tartamudeando un poco, habló:

− ¿Podrías quedarte un poco más conmigo? Me siento solo.

Kagami asintió con una suave sonrisa, su cabello rojo y despeinado se mecía con el aire, dio media vuelta y regreso a la banca, al lado de Kuroko.

−Está bien, me quedaré contigo el tiempo que lo necesites.

−¿Es una promesa?

−Sí, claro que es una promesa.

* * *

**AoKise *Extra time***

Kise llegó corriendo a la habitación, Aomine abrió la puerta, extrañado.

− ¿Por qué luces tan deprimido?

− No había lubricante en la farmacia… me miraron como un pervertido.

− ¿Eso significa que no lo haremos?

Kise bajó la cabeza.

− Eso significa que alguno de los dos tendrá que ir con Atsushi-chi o Akashi-chi.

− ¿Eh…? ¡Iras tú, ni de loco voy con esos dos!

− Pero Aomine… ¿no decías que harías todo por mí?

* * *

− ¿Así que quieres un poco de lubricante, Aomine-chin? Claro que tenemos de sobra pero tendrás que pedírselo a Aka-chin ya que es suyo.

Aomine puso los ojos en blanco, ni de coña iba a hacer algo así.

−Olvídalo.

−¿Eh? Que aburrido eres, entra. ¿Que no quieres dormir con Kise-chin? Seguramente se ve muy sensual desnudo, acostado en la cama y pidiendo por más.

−¿Qué diablos? Es mio, ¡no te lo estés imaginando desnudo!

Murasakibara sonrió con inocencia, luego lo tomo del hombro.

−Solo digo que debes de hacer ciertos méritos para lograrlo.

Aomine escuchó una suave risa, luego sintió las manos de Muk-kun empujarlo hacia dentro de la recamara.

−Por cierto, ojala y tengas suerte, Aka-chin esta enojado.

Aomine escuchó la puerta cerrarse. ¡Con un demonios se iba a quedar allí! Si hasta Muk-kun había huido, camino hacia la salida, escuchó unos pasos.

−¿Ah? ¿Aomine? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Tragó saliva, ¿cómo demonios Kise lo había convencido de ir allí?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Hey, there! ¡Noticias! Esta es mi última actualización del año porque iré de vacaciones a otro estado *que no es muy tecnológico* pero me encargaré de seguir los capítulos para darles más romance, lemon y momentos incomodos *Oh, sí, te estoy hablando a ti, Midorima!* _

_Y… ¿Les gusto la pequeña estrofa de Kagami x Kuroko? Me costó hacerlo de una manera que me gustara, la tercera vez que la escribí, fue la vencida xD_

_Por cierto, me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece el lemon porque anteriormente solo escribía escenas subliminales y ahora decidí ser un poco más… descriptiva xD Así que si les molesta, ¡avísenme por favor!_

_Y antes de que me vaya, tengo un oneshoot sobre Kuroko x Aomine x Kise en marcha *es puro lemon, y si señores, es un trio ahshjehjkjrjwhh!* si alguien quiere leerlo, avísenme._

_A todos, gracias por leer y comentar. **Tengan un gran fin de año, que sus deseos se hagan realidad y nos leemos en enero**. _

_Take Care & Love ya! ;)_


	9. Can we fast-forward to go down on me?

Y...

It's_** lemon time**_! Yeeeeiiii! *Avienta confeti*

Pareja principal_: _**Aomine x Kise**

Pareja secundaria**: Akashi x Atsushi**

Pareja extra:** Takao x Midorima *Yeeeeeei!***

_**Disclamer: Desgraciadamente, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia xD**_

* * *

_Can we fast-forward to go down on me?  
_

−Esto es realmente bueno−comentó Kise, deteniéndose a un costado de la piscina y alentando a Aomine a entrar con él.

−Ya lo creo, haz estado compitiendo con ese chico desde hace media hora ¿no?

Kise sonrió, incomodo.

−Solo quería comprobar que era mejor que él.

−Realmente eres un idiota−intervino Midorima.

− ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

−Porque lo eres. Punto.

−Cállate Shintaro−regañó Aomine mientras sacudía con suavidad el cabello húmedo de Kise. –Yo soy el único que puede decirle que es un idiota.

− ¿Eso qué significa?

−Que tú también eres un idiota, cuatro ojos.

− ¿Qu-que? ¿Cuatro…?

Kise sonrió, viendo como Midorima y Aomine se internaban en una pelea sin sentido en la que el principal vencedor tenía que ser su ego. Aomine, como siempre que discutía con él, se hartó y murmurando algo como que no iba a escucharlo más, lo aventó dentro de la alberca. El agua salpico escandalosamente a los alrededores, Midorima berreaba, sus lentes habían salido volando.

−No actúen tan imprudentemente, por favor−regañó Kuroko al tiempo que levantaba el libro que tenía en sus manos para evitar que se mojara.

−Perdón, Tetsu, el cuatro ojos lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

−¿A quién demonios llamas así..? –exclamó Midorima dentro de la alberca con su flequillo pegado contra su frente. Kise empezó a reírse. Enseguida coloco sus brazos sobre las piernas de Aomine y sonrió.

−Gracias por defenderme.

−No es nada−susurró antes de agachar su cabeza y darle un beso en los labios. Sus labios tenían un suave sabor a fresas y estaban tan suaves como siempre. Aomine sonrió.

−Tienes los labios más exquisitos…

−Gracias, mi último comercial fue sobre un bálsamo labial así que la agencia se encargó de darme lo necesario para que lucieran así…

−Realmente salir con un modelo tiene sus recompensas. ¿Qué otro tipo de comerciales tienes?

−Oh… tengo varios de ropa interior.

−Te lo prohíbo.

− ¿Ehh? ¿Por qué?

−Porque eres mi novio.

Kise sonrió, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Luego sintió las manos de Aomine sobre sus mejillas, jalándolo hasta que logró que sus labios chocaran otra vez.

−Basta con esa muestra empalagosa−ordeno Akashi apareciendo detrás de ellos. Aomine volteo la mirada.

− ¿Tan molesto por la mañana? ¿Aún no has logrado que Atsushi te folle?

Muk-kun lo pensó un instante, luego le dirigió una mirada a Akashi que él no respondió. Estaba muy ocupado levantando un balón de vóley del suelo. Enseguida, el balón se estampo contra la cabeza de Aomine. Cayó dentro de la alberca y, al salir del agua, exclamó de sorpresa.

− ¿Qué demonios…?

−Ocúpate de tu vida sexual y deja de pensar en la nuestra. Y haz el favor de no volver a aparecerte en mi habitación pidiendo lubricante.

Kise se sintió tan avergonzado que quería ahogarse, Aomine lo ignoro como siempre.

−Un poco de malevolencia no hace daño−comentó Muk-kun, justificando a Akashi.

Aomine no respondió nada, simplemente nado hasta donde estaba Kise y lo sujeto de la cintura.

−Eso me recuerda que mereces un castigo por mandarme a pedirle tan ridículas cosas a ese maldito.

Kise río, alejándose de él.

* * *

Muk-kun se sentó al lado de Kuroko viendo como Kise y Aomine se perseguían por la alberca como colegialas.

− ¿Cómo te sientes, Kurochin?

Kuroko levanto la vista del libro.

−Bien, gracias.

−Me refiero en cuanto a ellos.

Kuroko miró hacia donde Muk-kun señalaba, allí estaba Kise acorralado en una esquina de la alberca con las manos detenidas en lo alto y los labios de Aomine sobre los suyos.

−Duele…−volteó a ver a Muk-kun−Hace apenas medio día me reconcilie con Kise así que ciertamente es incómodo. Sobre Aomine… creo que aún no lo perdono del todo. Así que es extraño pero… estoy feliz por ellos.

Murasakibara suspiró.

−Yo jamás sería feliz sin Aka-chin.

Kuroko sonrió. Estaba seguro de ello.

−No creo que Akashi-kun te dejara ser feliz con alguien que no sea él.

Muk-kun sonrió.

−Eso está bien, porque no quiero a nadie más.

Kuroko pensó en ello un instante, había escuchado palabras parecidas de Aomine y, aun así, ahora estaba huyendo de la alberca con Kise entre miradas lascivas, besos intermedios y caricias pasionales.

−Espero que les vaya bien−susurró y, honestamente, lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Kise le había dicho a Aomine mientras jugaban en la alberca que se veía muy bien en traje de baño, después había tocado su miembro por debajo del agua y, mientras lo hacía, con un tono exquisito e incitador, susurró "_te necesito_".

Aomine no había requerido más para sacarlo de la alberca y llevarlo a su recamara.

Abrieron la puerta con prisa junto con torpeza y, en cuanto cerraron la puerta, Kise se había recargado sobre sus hombros y le había dado un excitante y húmedo beso.

Deslizó su mano rápidamente y toco su erección, cuando busco bajar, Aomine lo detuvo del brazo y lo subió a sus labios.

−Muy deprisa… ¿qué te parece… un poco de… preámbulo?

Kise soltó una risa fuerte, caminando hacia atrás, logrando ver completamente la silueta de Aomine. Demonios, se veía tan malditamente delicioso que quería chuparlo por todos lados.

−Este juego es de dos−murmuró, caminando descalzo hacia la cama. Unos pasos antes se detuvo, deslizo su mano derecha a sus caderas y, descuidadamente, bajo su bóxer solo de un lado. El efecto fue inmediato.

Su tela resbaló dejando ver la tersa y blanca piel de Kise, no necesitaba ver todo, con la mitad de su trasero era suficiente. Por encima los músculos de su espalda se marcaban y por arriba su cabello rubio y húmedo caía sobre sus hombros de manera espectacular. Kise volteó a verlo, por enfrente su abdomen con bíceps perfectos, su ombligo circular, las líneas marcadas en su pelvis por el esfuerzo de correr y, justo debajo de ello, la tela que cubría su gran erección que suplicaba gustosa un poco de atención. Kise se acostó boca arriba en la cama, sonriendo.

−Oh, por Dios, ¿tienes idea de lo sexy que te ves?

Kise lo vio desde su lugar en la cama, su cuello estaba ladeado y tenía la boca entre abierta. Todo era perfecto por separado pero junto era una pieza de arte. La mano de Kise jugaba suavemente sobre su ombligo haciendo pequeños círculos sobre él.

Aomine estaba parado frente a la cama, semidesnudo, su erección había formado un buen bulto entre sus boxers. Kise mojo sus labios y luego los mordió con suavidad.

Aomine sentía que iba a correrse solo de la escena. Necesitaba relajarse o lo echaría a perder pronto.

Dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la bolsa que Akashi le había regalado. Realmente había sido una pesadilla permanecer bajo su mirada severa y soportar sus interrogaciones de porque era tan descuidado para olvidar algo tan elemental.

"_Te estas burlando de mi_" había preguntado. Akashi lo había visto indignado "_No, solo no quiero que lastimes a Kise_".

Y aunque sus palabras solían estar llenas de una curiosa inferioridad, esta fue realmente preocupante. Aomine aún pensaba en la mirada de Akashi.

−Sabes hacer esto muy bien−comentó Aomine, caminando hacia la cama. Kise sonrió.

−Es solo porque soy hombre y sé bastante bien que me prendería a mí.

Aomine sonrió, tenía razón. Esa en definitiva era una de las ventajas más fructíferas de este tipo de relación.

Se puso de rodillas a los pies de la cama y, estirando sus manos, toco por encima de la tela. Kise soltó un pequeño silbido, luego sintió unos labios apretar por encima. La cabeza de Aomine estaba sobre su pelvis pero el bóxer no había bajado ni un centímetro.

−El problema de todo esto…−dijo, dando círculos con su lengua en su bulto y mirándolo directo a los ojos−es que yo también sé que me prendería.

Y dicho esto empezó a apretar con más fuerza en esa parte que la tela podía rozar, pero su lengua no. Kise sentía bastante bien el roce pero quería más contacto, suspiro, estirando su mano hasta la mejilla de Aomine para que lo mirará, el elevo su mirada y vio a un Kise con rostro suplicante, semi-lloroso, con la boca abierta, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llenos de deseo.

−Bésame−suplicó, Aomine sonrió, se reincorporo un poco y llego a su boca. Sus labios lo sujetaron con premura, su lengua jugo con dulzura y luego, la mano de Kise sobre su propia erección, señalándole de que forma le gustaba más. Kise empezó a gemir un poco más fuerte entre su boca, Aomine se separó, quería escucharlo claramente pero fue justo en ese instante cuando sintió la mano de Kise dentro de su bóxer, apretando su miembro.

−Estás jugando sucio−comentó. Kise sonrió.

−Solo estoy… disfrutando… del preámbulo.

Aomine río suavemente. Se la estaba regresando por completo y, sabiendo que no lo aguantaría más, bajo el bóxer de Kise. Su erección salto, suplicante, enseguida tenía la boca de Aomine dándole un poco de atención. Kise gimió y cuando sintió que debía parar, dos dedos de Aomine se abrieron paso dentro de él con un líquido frio y espeso.

Gimió, Aomine lo estaba preparando. Tras unos minutos así, Kise se sintió inquieto.

−Quiero…−dudó, ¿Cómo debía llamarlo? ¿Podía decir que quería que lo follaran o qué quería hacer el amor? Aomine pareció comprender así que sonrió, agachándose hasta la boca de Kise y dándole un beso superficial.

−Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Kise.

Kise se sintió aliviado y devolvió el beso con más fuerza. Aomine volvió a besar hasta que se deslizo y quedo sobre Kise.

Aomine empezó a dejar pequeños besos sobre su piel al tiempo que las caricias llenaban su cuerpo y le susurraba lo mucho que lo quería. Kise nunca se había sentido tan querido ni atesorado, algo en su pecho se estrujaba con fuerza y en su misma vacilación encontró la suave voz de Aomine que lo atraía a él una y otra vez.

Kise sintió como sus piernas subían lentamente y se recargaban contra los hombros de Aomine. Él lo miro directamente a los ojos, sonriendo. Tenía la mirada cargada de placer y amor. Kise sintió un líquido derramarse por sus piernas, seguro de que era el lubricante, lo miró a los ojos.

−Lo haré con cuidado pero si te duele, avísame…

Kise asintió suavemente, las grandes manos de Aomine sujetando sus caderas. Se acercó hacia adelante, alcanzando los labios de Kise, besándolo con calma y cariño. Poco a poco empezó a sentir una presión que luchaba por abrirse paso. Soltó una bocanada de aire y apretó sus uñas contra la espalda de Aomine. Él dio otro beso y empujo un poco más. En seguida, la mano de Aomine se dirigió a su erección, Kise sintió una humedad en ellas y descubrió que era lubricante. Cuando empezó a jugar con su erección un pequeño calor recorrió su miembro. Lubricante térmico, pensó, y sonrió. Akashi se había encargado de darle todo un kit de primera vez.

Aomine se detuvo. Kise lo miró.

− ¿Qué pasa?

−Está dentro−dijo, con algo de esfuerzo. Kise sonrió. Con los besos y su mano acariciándolo, se había olvidado por completo de la molestia. Aomine se hizo hacia atrás suavemente, sacándola un poco, luego la metió hasta el fondo. Kise gimió. Las manos de Aomine subieron sobre su abdomen, acariciando.

El sonido de sus cuerpos golpeando le resultaba encantadoramente sugestivo a Kise. La piel rozando, la sensación de soledad al sacar su erección y al mismo tiempo, de confort al sentirlo dentro otra vez, los gemidos de Aomine sobre su oído, sus manos acariciando sus caderas, rozando su miembro. Sus besos lascivos y profundos, su suave sudor que escurría, su energía que lo hacía penetrarlo más fuerte. Su amor. Kise podía sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan bien que quería echarse a llorar. Nunca había experimentado algo parecido. Incluso aunque Aomine no lo pudiera amar como amaba a Kuroko, eso no significaba que no lo quisiera y por primera vez en su vida, Kise se sintió amado.

Las caderas de Aomine golpearon una vez más, Kise estiro sus manos, rodeando su espalda y acariciándola con delicadeza, besó el hombro de Aomine, resistiendo las lágrimas y sintió los tersos labios de él sobre su pecho.

−Te… amo…−susurró. Aomine lo miró, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Kise le decía "_te amo_". Río, deslizándose dentro de él con suavidad.

−Tardaste en decirlo−dijo, la mitad del susurró quedo ahogado en la piel de Kise. Él lo miró, sin entender. –Llevas más de un año amándome ¿no?, aun así, cada vez que te he dicho que te amo, tu solo sonríes y no dices nada…

Kise apretó sus manos contra su espalda, el rostro de Aomine estaba a unos centímetros lejos de él, pero justo en frente. Sonrió dulcemente y en ese instante sus lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse.

−Supongo que es verdad… por fin puedo admitir que te amo sin que eso este completamente mal… sin que seas de alguien más…

Aomine lo miró un instante antes de pegar su frente contra la de Kise.

−Dímelo cuantas veces quieras porque yo haré lo mismo…

Kise sintió sus lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Se sentía tan amado, nunca creyó que se sentiría de esa manera. Y no era solo por tener relaciones con él, era porque a pesar de que Aomine estaba penetrándolo con movimientos rápidos y constantes, no era brusco, era increíblemente delicado y por primera vez entendía a qué se refería Aomine con eso de llamarlo su "_pieza perfecta_ _e irrompible_".

Aomine besó sus labios, después sus mejillas y acarició sobre su cintura. La expresión de Kise tenía algo magnifica en ella, sus ojos llorosos, sus labios húmedos, rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas sonrojadas pero sobretodo esa triste mirada de plenitud. Aomine sonrió.

−Tú… eres tan bueno excitándome…

Kise sonrió.

−No lo hice al propósito.

−Precisamente por eso−dijo y lo penetro una vez más, moviéndose con más fuerza, Kise podía sentirlo llegar hasta el fondo, tan caliente, tan grande, tan suave.

−Yo… Aominechi… me ven…

Aomine lo ignoró, se hinco sin salir de él y, colocando sus manos en sus caderas, empezó a empujar con más fuerza y más rapidez. Kise empezó a gemir más fuerte, sus manos apretando los muslos de Aomine, su erección moviéndose sin control.

−Pará… yo…

Pero en cuanto Aomine encontró el punto exacto para hacerlo gemir más fuerte y sujeto sus caderas con más fuerza, soltando un gemido increíblemente sugestivo, sintió su interior llenarse de un líquido caliente, después las pequeñas contracciones de su miembro dentro de él. Kise no pudo más, era muy demencial y bueno para soportarlo. Simplemente, sin que nadie tocara su miembro, se vino. Toda la corrida paro en su abdomen y un poco en el pecho de Aomine.

−Dios…−susurró Aomine, dejándose caer con delicadeza contra el pecho de Kise. Él aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero estiro sus manos y abrazo a Aomine.−Esto es realmente bueno…

Kise asintió, giró su rostro y sonrió. Aomine se estiro hasta besarlo.

− Y bien… ¿te gusto hacer el amor?

− Es... si… creo que nunca lo había hecho.

− ¿Qué piensas de un segundo round?

Kise río suavemente.

−Pienso que suena asombroso.

* * *

Había una deliciosa agonía en la forma en la que Kise gemía. Era sonora, dulce y constante. Midorima no necesitaba estar ni remotamente pegado a la pared para escucharlo con claridad.

El placer parecía ser tan intenso que poco les importaba los huéspedes contiguos.

Midorima había escuchado un innumerable número de veces a Kise teniendo relaciones con chicas, todas habían sido por llegar al lugar y momento inadecuado pero a pesar de ello, nunca le había prestado atención. Sospechaba que la razón principal era porque nunca lo había escuchado gemir tan intensamente como ahora. Intento pensar en algo más pero entre más lo evitaba, más terminaba haciéndolo.

Pronto descubrió que Kise había encontrado algo fastuoso en esas caderas que se mecían sobre las suyas y Midorima descubrió que él también había descubierto algo: le _**gustaba**_ escuchar a Kise gemir.

Sintió un escalofrió, se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y, apurado, salió de la recamara. En el pasillo el sonido era ahogado pero igualmente perceptible.

−¿¡Shinchan!?

Midorima siguió su camino hasta que alguien lo sujeto del brazo. Volteó la mirada y encontró al chico que se había encontrado hace tiempo en el tren.

− ¡Oh, si eres tú!

− ¿Qué quieres? –respondió con frialdad, realmente necesitaba alejarse de esos gemidos.

El chico sonrió con suavidad.

−Vine a ver a un compañero pero me perdí. Ahora busco un sanitario. ¿Me dejaras usar el de tu habitación?

−No. Usa el del lobby.

−Pero tú recamara esta acá.

Takao escuchó un gemido y volteó a ver hacia la puerta, luego otra vez a Midorima.

− ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hay con esa condenada erección?

− ¿Perdón?

Takao señaló hacia su pants. Midorima inclino la mirada, la tela era tan delgada que había formado una gran carpa dentro de sus pantalones.

− ¿Qué demonios estás viendo? No es tu asunto.

−Bueno, lo olvidare si me dejas usar el sanitario.

Midorima suspiró, regresando a su habitación y abriendo la puerta. De todos modos, por mucho que quisiera huir del lugar, no podía andarse paseando por allí con tremenda erección. Le señaló a Takao donde estaba el baño y fue directo a la terraza para evitar escuchar a Kise pero cuando corrió la puerta corrediza encontró en la terraza de junto a Akashi con las manos recargadas en el barandal y las caderas en alto. Atrás de él estaba Atsushi penetrándolo con un movimiento suave y constante. Akashi gemía fuerte pero con el ruido del exterior y las paredes se ocultaba bastante bien.

Midorima vio como Atsushi tenía sus dedos dentro de la boca de Akashi y como este los chupaba como si de un dulce se tratara. La otra mano la tenía en la cadera de Akashi y con ella lo atraía para que pegara otra vez contra su pelvis.

Sus pieles golpeando y uniéndose entre sí era demasiado. Midorima sintió al instante como su erección se ponía incluso más dura.

−Shinchan. –escuchó. Midorima reaccionó y con prisa entro a la habitación. Cerró con fuerza la puerta.−Oye, los de acá junto tienen un fiestón, ¿no?

Midorima asintió sin decir nada.

−Déjame preguntarte algo… sucede que escuchaste a los de acá junto y eso te prendió pero… ¿no ambos son chicos? ¿te prende eso? ¿Eres… gay?

Midorima lo miró con frialdad.

−Si ya terminaste, vete.

Takao camino hacia él.

−No soy prejuicioso. Solo es curiosidad.

−Creo que ya usaste el baño, quiero que te vayas.

Takao negó suavemente y, una vez frente a él, estiro su mano hasta su erección.

−Demonios, estás más duro que una piedra.

Midorima se hizo para atrás pero se pegó contra el vidrio de la puerta corrediza.

−Te he dicho que te vayas.

Takao volvió a negar aunque se alejó, soltó una suave risa antes de ponerse de rodillas frente a él. Midorima lo miró, sin comprender.

Un instante después, y no sabía exactamente como, la boca de Takao estaba sobre su erección pero encima de su pants. Apretó con sus labios y después, haciendo acopio de las mejores habilidades, metió su mano dentro de su bóxer.

Midorima gimió al sentir la tersa mano de Takao sobre él. Sin embargo, intentó apartarlo. Sus manos se pusieron a la altura de su pecho y lo echo hacia atrás. Takao lo jaló y ambos cayeron al suelo. Midorima se preocupó un instante sobre el chico porque este, aprovechando la caída, lo puso de espaldas contra el suelo y sujeto sus manos detrás de su espalda.

−Det-detente…

−Déjame encargarme de esto, Shinchan.

−¿Qué demoni…?

Pero no pudo quejarse más, la boca de Takao estaba bajando con sus dientes la tela del pants y del bóxer y Midorima estaba muy sorprendido de verlo hacer eso como para cualquier cosa. Una vez con la tela abajo, y sin necesidad de usar sus manos, metió su erección hasta el fondo. Midorima gimió.

−Pará…

El chico lo ignoro, deslizo su boca y lamio la punta. Estaba tan duro y tan húmedo que Takao tenía la urgente necesidad de tocarse. Sin embargo, si liberaba las manos de Midorima, este lo golpearía y el juego acabaría. Aunque lo estuviera disfrutando, era del tipo de persona orgullosa que lo negaría aunque quisiera más. Y Takao tenía unas inmensas ganas de ponerlo a su merced. Los chicos que se hacían los duros era un especial interés para él y desde que encontró a Midorima en el tren, no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en que le gustaría doblegarlo. No era un pensamiento elaborado, fue instantáneo y desde allí no pudo dejar de imaginárselo. Sin embargo, nunca creyó que tendría una oportunidad como esta.

−En lo especial no me importa si te imaginas al chico de hermosa voz de junto…

Midorima abrió los ojos, alarmado, no obstante, lo primero que vino a su mente fue Kise contra la pared con las mejillas sonrojadas, la boca abierta gimiendo y su miembro duro y erecto rozando contra la pared. Un escalofrió invadió su cuerpo.

−Así que es él quien te puso así…

Takao rio suavemente. Luego regresó a su labor. Si, bien, no estaba esperando que no le gustara nadie a Midorima, sin embargo, por esta noche se aprovecharía de ello. Todos los orgullos tenían una debilidad y esa era no saber los límites propios. Este era el caso de Midorima. No sabía que podía desear a Kise y no sabía hasta donde lo llevaría desearlo.

Por lo mientras Midorima no estaba interesado en saber la causa exacta de esa erección que Takao chupaba, solo quería que siguiera haciéndolo así que por hoy dejaría que Takao se encargara de él.

Y luego… bien, luego vendría lo demás.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Hey there! Ya sé que tarde en actualizar, ¡no me maten! ¿Mi forma de compensarlas? Mucho lemon y la parejita extra. Sé que es muy rápido lo de Midorin pero empecé a escribirlo y no pude parar. En mi mente Takao y Midorima son unos calientes de porquería y, por lo tanto, principalmente porque Midorima es un tsundere y la diferencia de personalidades, no me los puedo imaginar yendo lento._

_Espero les haya gustado el lemon, hace bastante tiempo que no describía una primera vez xD_

_Lo único que lamento de este capitulo es que Kuroko no tuvo su lemon time pero… que no se queje, ya vendrá después xD_

_Y sobre el trio del que les hable, la próxima vez que actualice también lo subiré n_n_

_A todos, gracias por leer y comentar. Tengan un gran inicio de año._

_Take Care & Love ya! :)_


End file.
